


cold feet

by LesbeanLatte



Series: Team Teen Vigilantes [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is redeemed in this Part One is her redemption arc, Azula/Katara Centric, Childhood Trauma, Cults, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Redeemed Azula, Romance, Slow Burn, Thriller, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanLatte/pseuds/LesbeanLatte
Summary: Azula begins to realize that the aftermath of her father's reign of terror in Ba Sing Se isn't over. People are disappearing & dying. Azula is almost going to let it go - almost ready to accept that her new life is good and she doesn't need this - when she discovers a disturbing link to the murders happening now and the murder of Katara and Sokka's mother.Katara has always struggled with the trauma of losing her mother. If there's a chance Kya's killer can be caught she's determined to take it - even if it means taking a dark and dangerous road that could get her killed.Zuko didn't want to be dragged back into the messy horror that seemed to follow Azula like a shadow - he just wanted to be a normal college student & spend time with his boyfriend. Sokka was there for him when it came to solving Ursa's disappearance though, & Zuko isn't going to abandon Sokka now that Kya's killer could be out there.Suki & Ty Lee were hoping for a peaceful autumn break but when Mai knocks on their door late one night talking about a cult they jump into action, prepared to help their friends solve their newest mystery, & save the lives of innocent people.
Relationships: Azula & June (Avatar), Azula & Kiyi (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Azula & Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko & Kiyi, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Team Teen Vigilantes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863898
Comments: 242
Kudos: 241





	1. one year later

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the 'Team Teen Vigilantes' series. You could probably read this without reading part one, 'The Benefits of Getting a Flat Tire,' but that's where a lot of character development happens & the events of that fic are referenced frequently.
> 
> CW for this fic: violence, guns, brainwashing, cults, blood, murder, descriptions of child abuse & neglect, needles, being drugged, car accidents, underage drinking, characters experiencing PTSD, dead bodies, kidnapping

“There’s nowhere else you’ve considered interning?” Ursa asked. 

Azula sighed, rolling her eyes. Ursa had asked her this at least a hundred times now. It was exhausting. She expected so little of her mother yet she was always still disappointed. 

They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Outside, it was raining hard. Ikem was at his office job, Kiyi was still asleep, and Zuko was already at Sokka’s because apparently if Zuko went a few waking hours without making out with his boyfriend he died. Science. 

“No,” Azula said. She wanted to say something about how an internship at a private detective’s office should be something a mother could be proud of but she was trying to avoid guilt-tripping. According to Ursa, Ikem, Zuko, and even her therapist – who had taken their side of course – she had a habit of doing that. 

“I’m just worried it will be dangerous.” 

“As dangerous as leaving two of your children with a violent, manipulative psychopath for eight years while you live your romantic fantasy with your high school sweetheart?” 

Shit. The words slipped out before Azula could bite her tongue. She was always doing that. Years of using her words like weapons died hard. Ursa looked like Azula had slapped her. 

“I was brainwashed,” Ursa said. Right. Eight years of being drugged into forgetting everything about her old life. Ursa and Ikem were both in extensive therapy for the trauma Ozai had caused them. Azula’s own therapist loved to remind her that she wasn’t the only one that had suffered because of Ozai. 

“And I helped lead the team that un-brainwashed you,” Azula reminded Ursa, keeping a steady voice. She didn’t let her regret over what she’d said show. She was still fuming. “I suppose you’d be happy if I lived my life in a glass bubble and never used my considerable talents to help anyone else ever again.” 

Ursa sighed. “You know that isn’t what I meant,” she said. “I worry, that’s all.” She reached across the table and tried to touch Azula’s face. “That’s my job.” 

Azula stood up and backed away. “You know there was a time I actually wished you would worry about me,” she said. “A time when it was your job. But that’s over.” So much for not guilt tripping. Resentment had a habit of showing its ugly face when Azula most wished it would stay buried. She just wanted Ursa to say ‘Congratulations on your internship, Azula! Great job!’ It felt like it shouldn’t be too much to ask. 

Ursa stood up too. “You’re not being fair.” 

It was absolutely the truth and Azula knew it but now that Ursa was saying it she could never admit it. 

“I’m going for a drive.” 

“When will you be back?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“I think it’s fair to ask for an estimate.” 

Azula wrinkled her nose. “I survived many years without having curfews or having to give estimates on when I would be home, Ursa. Let’s not pretend I owe you anything.” 

“I’ve told you a hundred times. You can call me Mom.” 

“I’d rather not.” 

Azula stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed her keys. Zuko didn’t have to give an estimate of when he’d be home. Of course, Zuko always volunteered the information because he pretty much kissed the ground Ursa walked on. 

Azula stormed out to her Cadillac and climbed in, turning on the ignition. She turned on the windshield wipers and headlights and pulled out of the driveway. She didn’t actually know where she was heading. The autumn mist and heavy rain matched Azula’s black mood. In a moment of petty rebelliousness she decided not to put on her seatbelt just because she knew how much it bugged Ursa when she forgot. 

It was the second day of autumn break. One year ago at this time of year Azula had rescued Ursa and Ikem and countless other opponents of Mayor Ozai from being brainwashed by an underground government lab into allowing themselves to be drugged and forgetting their old lives. Of course, it wasn’t fair for her take all the credit. Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang and Toph had helped. And they couldn’t have done it without Ty Lee, Suki, Mai, Jet and the Freedom Fighters who had blown up the government lab. That’s when ‘Team Teen Vigilantes’ – a term coined by Sokka – had formed. 

Azula had decided after having a complete mental breakdown and almost resorting to torturing Jet in order to force his memories to return that she needed therapy. She’d tried to be a better person – she’d made new friends and gotten closer to Zuko. She’d even made an effort with Ursa. 

Now she was back for autumn break after spending the summer at Ursa’s house and getting along with her semi-well. Maybe more time apart would have been better. Azula felt like all she did with her mother was try. She tried to forgive her for favoring Zuko and Kiyi. She tried to forgive her for leaving – even if it hadn’t been her fault. Ozai had almost killed Ursa and then brainwashed her for years. This was his fault. 

Cornfields and rolling hills covered in forests with red and orange canopies whished past on either side of the road. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain was coming down harder and harder. Azula turned on her defroster, and fiddled with the settings, still lost in thought over how to deal with her mother’s latest trend of acting like a ‘cOnCeRnEd PaReNt.’

Azula was jolted out of her reverie by a dark shadow stumbling into the road in front of her. She screamed and slammed on the breaks, swerving. Her Cadillac slid off the road. Azula caught a glimpse of a smiling face that made her insides feel cold before her car hit a patch of mud and rolled onto its roof. 

* * *

_An evil, glaring face was fixating on Kya. Katara was hiding under the bed, her eyes filled with tears and her fist stuffed in her mouth to keep her from screaming. Mom told her to hide, so she was hiding. Her tiny eight year old body was trembling and pressed against the wall. She could see her mom and the stranger from her vantage point. Later, she couldn't remember anything about the person except the eyes - cold and dead and evil and determined. Katara would never forget that. A moment later there was a scream and a thud._

Katara woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. She hugged herself and wiped the tears that had formed in her sleep from her eyes. Outside, it was thundering. Heavy rain was pouring down her windows. She glanced at the time. It was around ten. 

Laughter from the other room informed her that Zuko was here. She tried to steady herself. It was just a dream.

Katara grabbed her phone and dialed Azula, laying back into the pillows. She knew Azula would be able to talk her down from freaking out about the nightmare. She always could. Azula had watched her father beat her mother almost to death at eight years old and believed her mother was dead for years, so she understood about the nightmares. Katara had gotten used to calling Azula whenever they happened.

The phone rang for awhile. 

“Hello. If you’re hearing this I likely do not wish to speak with you. Please do not leave a message.” 

Katara hung up, frowning. That was weird. Azula always answered, for her at least. She tried again. Again, no answer. Now Katara was starting to worry. She sat up, stretching and looking out at the pouring rain. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind. She considered that her racing heart was likely making her paranoid. 

Surely everything was alright. Right?


	2. diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person who ran in front of Azula's car causing her to swerve off the road tries to speak to Azula. 
> 
> Zuko answers a call from his mom and grapples with frustration over being the go-between for his mom and sister's bickering.

The Cadillac rolled over several times before landing on its roof fifty feet from the road. Azula was flung from her seat and felt a booming pain as her head crashed against the ceiling. She landed on her back staring out the shattered window through a stream of blood from her forehead that blurred her vision and the earth seemed to be swaying. Rain was crashing down hard and fast and everything was unclear. 

A figure stumbled from the direction of the road towards the car and Azula saw a soaking wet woman in her mid-twenties staring at her smiling. The woman tilted her head, grinning with all her teeth.

“Help me,” the woman said in a vacant, almost cheerful voice. Her grin did not reach her eyes which were wide and terrified. “Please,” she said. 

Azula wanted to speak but the world was spinning. She opened her mouth but then everything went black.

* * *

“No, Mom, she’s not here,” Zuko said. 

He was laying on the couch at Hakoda and Bato’s house with his head in Sokka’s lap. He loved his mom and his sister but being their go-between could get exhausting. They both knew he was close with the other and would use him to try to gauge how the other was feeling whenever there was an argument – often. Right now, Zuko just wanted to enjoy his autumn break without having to be a diplomat. 

A year ago he and Azula with the help of their friends had taken down Ozai’s evil underground government lab and restored their mother and her husband Ikem’s memories. After watching Ursa beaten almost to death by Ozai at eight years old and believing Ursa to be dead for years, Azula had started hallucinating Ursa. Their mother-daughter relationship now was rocky. Zuko got it – Azula didn’t feel like Ursa had ever looked out for her or protected her from Ozai, even when she was around. Ursa had risked everything in an attempt to rescue Zuko and Azula from Ozai’s abusive home and ended up being drugged and brainwashed for years. It was complicated, to say the least. 

“I’m worried,” Ursa said. “She left twenty minutes ago to go for a drive. I thought she might be with you.” 

Zuko sighed. “Maybe you should just tell her you’re excited for her about the internship. She’s good at this kind of thing. Don’t forget she’s been studying criminal psychology for years.” 

“Don’t forget she graduated high school early and she’s still a child.” 

Zuko had heard this argument many times. He looked up at Sokka who grimaced sympathetically and started running his hands through Zuko’s hair. The soothing motion of gentle fingers in his hair instantly helped Zuko relax. 

“Just call her, Mom,” he said. 

“Is your mom calling looking for Azula?” Katara asked, entering the room. 

Zuko rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘yes.’

“I’ve been trying to call her,” Katara said, frowning. “I can’t get ahold of her.” 

“Listen, Sokka, Katara, and I are going to try to find out where she is,” Zuko said to his mom. “I’ll try to talk to her.” 

He hung up and then groaned dramatically. 

“You need to tell both of them to fuck off with treating you like a therapist,” Sokka said bluntly. 

“That’s a little harsh,” Katara said. “But I agree. You need to say something, Zuko. It’s not your job to fix things for them.” 

Zuko knew all this. He thought about it all the time. But it wasn’t that simple. Living with Ozai had been a living hell. He still held a certain amount of resentment for the way Azula had always seemed to thrive under Ozai’s tyrannical rule while he had suffered the physical brunt of Ozai’s rage. Still, he knew Azula had suffered too – Ozai had treated her like a machine forcing her to her mental and physical limits so that she was basically a clone of Ozai until she had a full mental break. Zuko had spent so long missing Ursa and the way she had looked after him and loved him for who he was as a kid that getting to be with her felt like the greatest gift a person could ever receive. He just wanted Azula to reap the rewards of that gift too. 

“Let’s go,” Zuko said, reluctantly getting up from Sokka’s lap. 

It was pouring down rain outside. He tried to call Azula but she didn’t answer. He was sure she was just throwing a bitch fit because Ursa was worried about her interning with June at June’s new private detective firm. Yes, Azula was used to a parental figure that wouldn’t have even stopped to consider that such a position could be dangerous but Ursa was just a worried mother and Zuko thought he and Azula were lucky to have her worrying over them. 

Zuko sighed, sticking his phone in his pocket, and heading over to the door. He put on his rubber boots and grabbed his raincoat from the hook, throwing it on. Sokka and Katara hurried to put on their own rain gear. Then they all made their way out to where Sokka’s rusted red pickup was parked in the driveway. Sokka climbed into the driver’s seat, Zuko sat in the middle, and Katara sat beside him in the passenger seat. 

As Sokka started the engine and backed out of the driveway there was a clap of lightning. The roads were drenched. Zuko hurried to buckle his seatbelt. He turned on the heat, thinking about how a year ago he’d almost frozen to death and Sokka and Katara had rescued him via a softcore kidnapping in this very car. So much had changed for the better. 

Zuko would do anything for his new extended family – which is what he considered Hakoda and Bato’s family. Sokka was, of course, the love of his life – yes they were young but Zuko felt as if he’d found his soulmate. Katara and Hakoda and Bato’s adopted children, Aang and Toph, were Zuko’s best friends. Everything was so good right now. That’s why he felt like he had to help his mom and his sister learn to get along – so that they could be as happy as he felt. 

Zuko was lost in a reverie about his life and how much he loved his boyfriend and his friends when he noticed a familiar black Cadillac on the side of the road on its roof. He gasped and pointed. Katara’s eyes widened in horror and Sokka sped to the side of the road, parking. 

They all jumped out of the pickup and ran to the Cadillac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: y'all are so supportive it's amazing ❤️ also yeah there's a lot of recap/exposition in this chapter but I just wanted to make sure all the relevant information is clear so that this story makes sense lol


	3. bumps in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June wakes up to something going bump in the night.
> 
> Suki and Ty Lee get a late-night visitor. 
> 
> Azula is determined to find out more about the mysterious woman who caused her to crash her car.

June patted Nyla on the head. The enormous brown pit bull snarled, sniffing around the dark alley. The night air had gotten downright chilly and there was a thin layer of mist from the rain earlier. June had been woken up by a loud crash in the alley next to her apartment above the space she was renting for her startup private detection agency. 

She was on high alert. The crash itself wasn’t enough to warrant alarm but it had been followed by the sound of a woman gasping. June looked around with narrow eyes. The alley appeared to be empty. 

Nyla sniffed the air and whimpered. “What’s wrong girl?” June whispered, watching the dog intently. 

Nyla sniffed the ground and moved forward, her hackles raised. June kept her hand on the pistol she had stuffed into her bathrobe’s pocket, clicking the safety off. She followed Nyla down the alley, her muscles tensed, prepared to react to the slightest movement. 

Nyla sniffed her way over to the dumpsters towards the back of the alley and then stopped, growling deep and low. 

June noticed what appeared to be the toes of a bare foot sticking out from behind the dumpster. She followed Nyla towards the dumpster, staring at the toes, unblinking.

* * *

* * *

Suki giggled as Ty Lee kissed her neck. Neither of them were paying attention to the rom com playing on the television. They were curled up on a pile of pillows with a fluffy blanket over them near a crackling fire.

They were staying at Ozai’s beach house on Ember Island for a few days since it was technically Ursa’s property too and Ursa had no issue with them using it and Ozai was rotting in prison. Autumn break was off to an excellent start. Suki had never been happier. She had been with Ty Lee for a year now and she felt like she’d found her other half. When they were together, they could talk about anything. 

They’d fought side by side along with Mai to take down the evil government lab beneath Lake Laogai and expose Ozai for the trash he was. Now they were in college and Ty Lee didn’t have to put up with her uninterested parents or stress about being part of a matching set with her six sisters. Suki could shower her girlfriend with attention and they could have endless fun together. 

There was a knock at the door. Both girls froze. “Who do you think that is?” Suki whispered. “We’re not expecting anyone right?” 

Ty Lee looked nervous. She shook her head. They both looked at the door. There was another, more frantic knock.

* * *

* * *

“Katara, let me borrow your phone.” 

Katara rolled her eyes at Azula, who was propped up in the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her forehead. Katara was sitting on the chair next to the bed. “No way. You’re just going to use it to call June. You need to get out of work mode.” Azula’s phone had shattered in the car crash and she was determined to get ahold of June. Everyone was doing their best to hold her off but stopping Azula from getting what she wanted was never easy. 

“I am way too old to be monitored this way.” 

“I’m not monitoring you, I’m just not letting you borrow my phone.” 

“Because you don’t believe me.” 

Katara looked away. It was night and Katara, Zuko, Sokka and Azula had gotten to the Ba Sing Se hospital around noon. Ursa, Ikem and Kiyi had arrived soon after Zuko called them. Ursa, Ikem, Zuko, Kiyi and Sokka had gone to get food but Azula had asked Katara to stay with her. At first, Katara had assumed that because they’d become such good friends Azula had just wanted some emotional support. Stupid assumption.

After being diagnosed with serious bruising and a minor concussion Azula had spent the rest of the day trying to convince everyone to let her leave the hospital and go to ‘Nyla and Co.’ to talk to June about her latest conspiracy theory. It wasn’t that Katara didn’t believe Azula about what she’d seen, it was just that Azula had a history of obsessing and reacting with borderline paranoia to anything even slightly strange. It was understandable after Team Teen Vigilantes had discovered a secret brainwashing conspiracy, but after a year of friendship with Azula and hearing her freak out every-time someone looked at her weird, it was hard to jump to the conclusion that this was something to warrant alarm. Harassing a private detective – even a private detective with a history of working with Azula – seemed like an overreaction. 

“I shouldn’t have bothered to trust you with this.” 

Katara sighed. This was the thing Azula said every time Katara showed any sign of doubt as to whether the postman was out to get them or if the creepy guy in some class was a serial killer or if the woman on the bus was staring a little too hard. Honestly, it was getting old. 

“Tell me about her again.” 

“She ran out in front of my car,” Azula said. “Then after the car rolled over she walked over and smiled at me in the most eerie way. She asked me for help, but she was still smiling. The smile didn’t reach her eyes though. She looked terrified.” 

Katara was trying very hard not to mention that she and Azula had watched the movie ‘Get Out’ together the previous weekend. She wanted to validate her friend. But she also didn’t want to feed any delusions. 

“I wasn’t hallucinating, Katara,” Azula said, glaring. 

“I didn’t say that,” Katara said. 

“It’s exhausting not being taken seriously,” Azula huffed. “This spring I’ll have a bachelor’s in criminal psychology. June told me I have potential. She thinks I could be the next John E. Douglas.” 

Katara softened. She knew Azula well enough to know that getting angry was as close as she got to showing insecurity. “I know you’ll be amazing,” she said. “I agree with June. And I do take you seriously. I’m just saying you don’t want to overreact to this. What if she was just a crazy-” she stumbled and hurried to correct herself “-I mean, an out of control person? What if she was on drugs – the regular, recreational kind not the mind controlling kind?” 

Azula had not missed the slip up. She crossed her arms and pouted, looking away. Katara felt like shit but she didn’t want to overcompensate and make it seem like she was buying into whatever conspiracy theory was brewing in Azula’s mind. Katara made a concerted effort to avoid the ‘C’ word. Until she became good friends with someone who had experienced a mental break and hallucinations, Katara had never noticed how much of a go-to for odd behavior the word ‘crazy’ was. Sometimes it still slipped out. 

“So what kind of work will you be doing for June next semester? It’s great she’s switched from bounty hunting to private detective work. I’m sure she can do a lot of good. With your help, of course.” 

Azula snorted. “I love it when you kiss my ass Katara.” She looked like she was marginally less pissed now though. “I’m not sure. She warned me it was a lot of paperwork. That’s alright though, I’m used to paperwork. God knows I did most of my father’s growing up.” 

“Kuei being mayor seems to have really brought down crime in Ba Sing Se,” Katara commented. “I guess there might not be that much private detective work.” 

“Who knew more focus on social services and education as opposed to increased police funding would bring down crime,” Azula mused. From someone else, it might have come off as a sarcastic aside but Katara knew Azula was completely serious. She’d grown up essentially having pro-police propaganda shoved down her throat. Katara knew the politically educated wheels in Azula’s brain were spinning and she was thrilled. There was nothing like watching someone intelligent re-educating themselves politically and becoming increasingly radicalized to warm the cockles of Katara’s heart. 

“I like Kuei,” Katara said. She was glad they had gotten off the topic of the woman that had made Azula wreck. 

Azula shrugged. “He’s alright, I suppose. He doesn’t really stand for anything though. My father was an evil corrupt bastard but at least it was clear what he stood for.” 

Katara raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Azula said, laughing a little. “I’m simply stating that his leadership was effective. It was evil, but the people were afraid of him and they obeyed him. A good leader needs to possess some level of intimidation.” 

“You genuinely scare me sometimes,” Katara laughed. 

“Good,” Azula said, smirking. She attempted to flip her hair but failed due to the bandage around her head. Then she flinched with pain. 

Katara jumped up, unsure what to do. 

“I’m good,” Azula said, grimacing. She leaned back into the pillows. 

“Right,” Katara said, sitting back down. “Is ‘good’ code for ‘about to pass out from pain’?” 

“Perhaps somewhat,” Azula said. “But there’s nothing to be done. I don’t want any medication for a few bruises. Listen, if you won’t let me borrow your phone can we at least use it to watch Netflix? I absolutely refuse to watch any more cable,” she shot an angry glare at the television mounted on the wall above them as if it had personally offended her. Earlier Ikem had turned on David Letterman and Katara, Sokka and Zuko had almost died laughing watching Azula try not to blow a fuse. 

Katara climbed into the hospital bed next to Azula. She opened up Netflix on her phone, smiling a little to herself. She could tell the conversation about the mystery-woman was far from over but at least they were moving on for now.

When Netflix loaded, Azula immediately reached over and clicked ‘Mindhunter.’ 

“We’ve seen every episode of this show like a hundred times,” Katara said, turning her head and giving Azula an incredulous look. 

“I was in a car accident earlier today.” 

Katara laughed. “You will use any excuse to emotionally manipulate me, won’t you?” 

She meant it as a joke but a shadow crossed Azula’s face. Shit. Emotional manipulation really wasn’t a joke when it came to Azula and Zuko. It had been their reality up until a year ago. The shadow vanished after a second though and Azula narrowed her eyes, giving Katara a sarcastic smile. 

“Oh absolutely,” she said. “And it will work every time won’t it?” 

They stared at each other for a minute and then Katara laughed. “What episode do you want to watch?”


	4. the dai li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai has a terrifying encounter at a party. 
> 
> Azula and June team-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the end notes for a cw as I don't want to include spoilers at the top!

Mai had informed Ruon-Jian that she was a lesbian on countless occasions so when he invited her to Ember Island for an evening with his friends, she had assumed he meant as friends. He was in her chemistry class, and since that’s what she was considering majoring in, she was making a concerted effort to be friendly. Of course, friendly on her was more like just not being outright mean. 

They were on the beach next to a bonfire with a group of Ruon-Jian’s friends listening to obnoxiously loud pop music that everyone there but Mai seemed to know all the words to. Mai comforted herself with the knowledge that Suki and Ty Lee were on Ember Island as well. Maybe she could call them up later and the three of them could do something before she took the ferry back to Ba Sing Se so the evening wouldn’t be a total waste. 

Ruon-Jian tried for the eight-hundredth time to put his arm around Mai’s waist. She stepped away and shot him a daggers glare, which was pretty generous in her opinion considering she was actually carrying a dagger and countless other sharp objects in the inner pockets of her leather jacket. 

“No, no Ruon-Jian knows all about it, don’t you?” said one of the guys, trying to get Ruon-Jian’s attention. Mai was grateful he was diverted from trying anything else. 

“What?” Ruon-Jian asked. 

“The Dai Li,” the guy said in a conspiratorial whisper. “You know.” 

“Oh,” Ruon-Jian chuckled. “I guess,” he shrugged. “I know it’s a group no one here would be cool enough to get into.” 

“That includes you, jackass,” Ruon-Jian’s friend who’s name Mai couldn’t recall said, punching Ruon-Jian on the shoulder. 

“I’m already in,” Ruon-Jian said. “But you didn’t hear that.” 

Mai frowned. “What kind of club is it?” she asked. 

Ruon-Jian seemed thrilled that she was finally giving him her attention. “You know how Mayor Ozai was unfairly put in prison? And that new dweeb Kuei was elected.” 

So clearly Ruon-Jian didn’t know Mai was a big part of the reason Ozai was in prison. She was bristling, but she was also curious so she played along. “I guess,” she said with a shrug. “I don’t really follow local politics.” 

“Well the Dai Li is a group that doesn’t like the recent changes. That’s all I can say for now.” 

Mai could tell he knew more. She wasn’t like Ty Lee or Suki. Using her feminine wiles to get information didn’t work for her as well as just straight up violence and intimidation. But Ruon-Jian seemed to like her and she had a feeling getting him to share more wouldn’t be too difficult.

“I’d like to know more,” Mai said.

Ruon-Jian gave her a big smile. “Alright,” he said. “Come up to the house with me, I can show you some stuff.” 

Mai followed Ruon-Jian away from the fire, and up to the enormous beach house Ruon-Jian’s parents owned. She followed him inside and he turned on a light in the kitchen. As she stood there, he reached in the fridge and grabbed two beers. He popped them both open but as he did, Mai saw him slip something into the one he handed her. 

He clinked his can against hers and took a drink but she just glared. 

“What, too cool to drink?” Ruon-Jian asked. 

Mai glared. “You put something in that,” she said. 

Ruon-Jian dropped the act faster than she had thought he would. He chuckled. “You were asking too many questions,” he said. “I know you’re friends with that Zuko kid. He’s always speaking out against his dad. What’s your game?” 

“What did you put in my drink?” 

“Something that would make you a lot more interested in the Dai Li.” Ruon-Jian pulled something from his pocket that looked like a vial with a needle attached. 

Mai backed away. She recognized that. It was the same kind of needle that had been used to brain wash woman into becoming a version of a pro-Mayor Ozai smiling lady named ‘Joo Dee.’ He aimed the needle at Mai’s neck but she was faster than him. 

She pulled a knife from her pocket and it flew at Ruon-Jian. He dodged it. She kicked him hard between the legs and grabbed the dagger tucked into one of the many pockets in her jacket. Ruon-Jian lay on the floor groaning. Mai knocked the needle out of his hand and it rolled across the floor. She stood over him, aiming the dagger at his neck. 

“Why are you doing this Ruon-Jian?” she asked. “What are you getting out of it?” 

“Money,” he whimpered. “My family are elites. We want to keep it that way.” 

“Money?” Mai asked. “That’s worth it to you? You were going to wipe my memories and turn me into a brainwashed robot for money?” 

“I’m sorry,” Ruon-Jian sobbed. He was staring at the dagger, still aimed at his neck. 

“Whatever,” Mai said. She stood up and ran across the room, grabbing the vial with the needle attached. She tucked it into her pocket. 

Then she ran out the door and towards the beach house formerly owned by Ozai and now owned by Ursa. She glanced behind her but Ruon-Jian wasn’t following. She was pretty sure she was going to interrupt something she didn’t want to interrupt by barging in on her friends, but there was no time to waste. If there was a group out there drugging people and turning them into whatever Joo Dee was, Mai needed to tell her friends immediately.

* * *

* * *

“Is it at all legal for us to be here?” Katara asked. 

Sokka had concerns about being here beside the legality. They were in the basement of the Ba Sing Se Medical Examiner’s Office and the Medical Examiner – and old woman in a ratty, torn up cotton dress who introduced herself as ‘Herb’ – was pulling out a drawer. After Azula was cleared to leave the Ba Sing Se hospital the morning after her wreck, Ursa and Ikem had offered to buy them all breakfast. As soon as she got the opportunity though, Azula ran away and got on a bus. Unsurprisingly, she called them ten minutes later from ‘Nyla and Co.’ and told them that she was with June and June had found a dead body and they were going to look at the autopsy report. 

Ursa and Ikem were extremely pissed as Sokka thought they were right to be. But June and Azula had gone to the medical examiner’s office before the rest of them could get to them to stop them. Azula had requested that Zuko, Sokka and Katara come in to look with them. Ursa and Ikem were outside with Kiyi probably trying to decide how to handle this. 

“I don’t think I can do this,” Sokka said as Herb started to open the drawer. “Can’t we just look at the report? Do we have to see – you know – it?” 

“This is part of being a member of Team Teen Vigilantes, Sokka,” Azula said, giving him a dry glare. 

Something rubbed against Sokka’s leg and he screamed, backing away. Everyone looked at him. A fluffy white cat with amber eyes meowed. Sokka gaped. 

“That’s just Miyuki,” Herb said. “She’s my assistant.” 

“Oh my god,” Sokka whispered. 

Sokka was honestly pretty sure he was having an anxiety attack. He’d seen a dead body just once and it wasn’t something he liked to think about. He was shaking and sweating a lot. 

Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hand and squeezed. “We’re gonna wait outside too.” 

“Don’t be babies,” June said. “I thought you guys loved this kind of thing.” 

“What? Seeing dead bodies? NO, we do not love this kind of thing? What the hell?” Sokka said.

“I just meant solving mysteries, jeez,” June muttered. 

“This is so exciting,” Azula said, eyeing the drawer. “It’s like we’re real detectives.” 

“I don’t want to be a real detective!” Sokka burst out. “You do!” 

“Criminal profiler, but whatever,” Azula said. 

“We’re going,” Zuko said. 

To Sokka’s great relief Zuko kept holding his hand and guided him up the stairs and out of the creepy basement. 

They walked outside into the bright sunlight and the bustling sounds of traffic and people laughing. Sokka felt himself relax a little. The busy hub of activity on the streets of Ba Sing Se and the brightly lit day gave Sokka the feeling of waking up from a bad dream. They were okay. They were back in the real world. He didn’t have to think about that other occasion when he’d had to see a dead body. 

“Thanks,” Sokka said, giving Zuko a relieved look. 

Zuko shook his head. “I didn’t want to be in there either.” 

Sokka nodded, still trying to calm down. 

“Hey are you okay?” Zuko asked. “I mean obviously that was fucked up but you look a little sick.” 

“Azula’s right, I was being a baby,” Sokka said.

“No she’s not,” Zuko said. He put his hands on Sokka’s arms and looked at him. “Hey, it’s okay to be upset. That was upsetting.” 

Sokka shook his head. “This is gonna sound lame but I just kept thinking about…my mom.” 

“Your mom?” 

“Her funeral, anyway. Open casket.” Sokka shivered. “It’s the only time I’ve seen – you know.” 

“Jesus,” Zuko muttered. He pulled Sokka into a tight hug and Sokka leaned into it, feeling better already. 

Sokka didn’t have a lot of memories of his mom. His childhood sometimes felt blurry. But he remembered her warmth and her kindness and he remembered feeling safe around her. The funeral was something he didn’t like to think about. He felt safe in Zuko’s arms standing on the sidewalk outside though. 

They called Ursa and Ikem and met them a few blocks away in a coffee shop. Kiyi ran over and gave both Sokka and Zuko big hugs when she saw them. Then they walked over and sat down with Ursa and Ikem. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Ursa sighed, burying her face in her hands. 

They all ordered coffee and tried to talk about things other than where Azula, June and Katara were because it was clear Ursa didn’t want to talk about it too much in front of Kiyi. 

After a bit though, Azula and Katara rejoined them. June wasn’t with them anymore. Katara was looking a little sick herself and Sokka instantly felt bad for not trying to get her out of there too. He’d just been freaking out. 

Azula, however looked incredibly pleased with herself which Sokka thought was a bad move considering all the stress she’d caused all of them from not wearing her seatbelt to running away to look at a dead body. 

“I was right,” Azula announced when she and Katara reached the table. 

“About?” Zuko pressed. 

“The woman June found was the woman who made me wreck my car. And guess what they found in her system?” She looked a little too happy about a woman dying for Sokka’s taste. “The same drug that was being used to brainwash people a year ago,” Azula said smugly. “I knew I was right and there was something off about that woman. I knew it. Ha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: unwanted advances, being drugged, needles, dead bodies, funerals


	5. trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa confronts Azula about her latest decisions.

The drive back from the Ba Sing Se hospital was very uncomfortable. Sokka and Katara took Sokka’s car back to Hakoda and Bato’s and Ursa, Ikem, Zuko, Azula, and Kiyi crowded into Ikem’s minivan. Ursa sat in the passenger seat. She didn’t say much the entire ride except to snap at Azula to stop talking about the dead body in front of Kiyi. Azula was incredibly protective over Kiyi but she sometimes forgot that her little sister was only five. Ursa had to remind her that talking about murders in front of a five-year-old was not appropriate. 

Ursa was struggling. Having her memories restored and having Zuko and Azula back in her life was a gift that she was infinitely thankful for. She was beyond impressed with her two older children and the amazing, intelligent people they had grown up to be while she was brainwashed into forgetting them for years. 

Ursa was grateful beyond words to Zuko and Azula for helping get their father sent to prison and restoring her memories. She was, truly. There was no ‘but’ about it. Except. God – she hated thinking it – there was a ‘but.’ She was exhausted. 

Ursa knew Azula resented her for – in Azula’s words – ‘favoring’ Zuko when they were little. Ursa understood where her daughter was coming from but she didn’t see it that way. She’d always connected better with Zuko. He was kind and gentle and the two of them could talk for hours or sit in silence. Azula was abrasive. As a kid, Azula was violent. She burned ants on the playground with a magnifying glass, she got into fights, she tried to start fights with Zuko. That’s the girl Ursa remembered. As a teenager, Azula’s obsession with serial killers bordered on reverence and she was determined to push herself to the limit with school and now this internship to the point that sometimes Ursa was worried her daughter was wound so tight she’d explode. 

Ursa was trying. God, she was trying so fucking hard. She’d never had to try like this with Zuko or Kiyi. Living with Ozai had been hell and Zuko had his share of issues because of it but his anger was always so self-directed. Ursa was more worried about Zuko being depressed than anything. And there was the fact that Zuko talked to her. He’d talked to her as a kid and he talked to her now. Azula never talked to Ursa when she was having a hard time. 

Ursa was worried this internship with June would be too much for Azula. She already had issues with paranoia, never trusting anyone, and always thinking people were out to get her. Now she was looking at dead bodies and preparing to solve a murder. Ursa hated it. 

When they got back to the house, Ikem, Zuko and Kiyi left pretty much right away to go to the park. Azula went to her room. Ursa paced around the kitchen trying to think about how to handle this. After a glass of water and taking a few deep breaths, she decided to go talk to her daughter. 

Ursa was furious with Azula for running off and meeting June when they were all supposed to be getting breakfast before. She was furious that Azula had talked about the murder in front of her five-year-old sister. If she was being honest with herself, Ursa was scared of the way Azula lit up with excitement over a murder. The idea of a woman being drugged and killed made Ursa sick but Azula treated it like an exciting adventure. June just didn't understand how young Azula was or how intensely paranoid she was. June had been a professional bounty hunter for years, hiding people and finding them. Ursa respected June as a professional and she even liked her as a person but June also had a history of not being the most empathetic person. Was that really the kind of influence Azula needed when she already struggled with connecting with people? 

Ursa was worried that this internship was going to be dangerous for Azula’s mental and physical health. That was the priority. That was the thing she needed to focus on. 

Ursa walked down the hall and knocked on Azula’s door. No answer. Ursa sighed and knocked again. 

“Come in.” 

Ursa came in. Azula’s walls were covered in violent horror posters except for one wall that was dedicated to newspaper clippings about crime in Ba Sing Se, some of them linked by a red thread. Azula was laying in bed re-reading ‘The Silence of the Lambs.’ Ursa swore she’d seen her read that book a hundred times. 

“Hey,” Ursa said. “Can we talk?” 

Azula got up and put a bookmark in the book, set it down, and sat back down on the bed. She crossed her arms in the universal teenage gesture of annoyance that meant ‘if we must.’ Ursa sat down on the bed beside her. 

“I love you, you know that right?” 

“Oh wonderful, this is going to be one of _those_ talks,” Azula said. 

“I just think it’s important to say it.” 

Azula pressed her lips together and nodded, looking skeptical. 

“What you did was unacceptable,” Ursa said. 

“Which part?” Azula asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Where do I even start? First of all, I’ve told you a hundred times to wear your seatbelt-”

“Oh, you’re going to nag me about the seatbelt again? God, I learned my lesson.” Azula looked relieved. “I am sorry I didn’t take you seriously about that before. Trust me, I will always wear one from now on.” 

“Okay, good,” Ursa said. 

“Is that all?” Azula asked. “I was thinking-”

“I want to hear what you were thinking, but unfortunately, that is not all.” 

“Oh,” Azula deflated. “I’m sorry I talked about the murder in front of Kiyi. I was excited, but it’s not an excuse.” Excited about a murder. Ursa did not know how to connect with this person. She was really trying but it felt like her daughter was a stranger. 

Ursa didn’t think she had ever heard Azula apologize twice in a row and part of her wanted to chicken out and take this as a win. Except that wasn’t the kind of parent she wanted to be. Just because Ozai was an abusive monster didn’t mean she should be a pushover. Ursa took a deep breath. 

“I appreciate that, thank you. It’s more than that though. You ran away. You do see how that would be upsetting, don’t you? And you went to June. I know you like her, I like her too. June is an old friend but she’s not used to children-”

“I’m not a child.” 

“You’re seventeen. That’s a child. And June doesn’t understand that. You made your brother and your friends go to a medical examiner’s office.” 

“None of them are pissed at me. Well, Sokka might be a bit but that’s alright Zuko will talk him into forgiving me.” 

“You’re missing the point,” Ursa said, getting annoyed. 

“Mom, I-” Azula stopped. 

Ursa felt a wave of emotion. Azula always called her ‘Ursa.’ She avoided calling her ‘mother’ or ‘mom’ and it hurt Ursa every time. The slipup felt like a gift. 

“I just think you’re the one missing the point, Ursa,” Azula said. The correction from 'Mom' to 'Ursa' was like a knife in Ursa's heart. 

“I am trying to understand why you would think that what you did today was acceptable behavior,” Ursa said. 

“I’m a senior in college and I’ve been accepted for an internship that’s going to give me firsthand experience solving crimes. I have a 4.5 GPA. I have unofficial experience in this field but June is willing to give me a real opportunity,” Azula said. “She takes me seriously, perhaps you could take notes. You can stop treating me like a misbehaving child.” 

“You’re only seventeen!” Ursa burst out. “You can stop acting as if you’re an adult! I am just trying to look out for you.” 

Azula stood up from the bed, glaring. “Look out for me? That’s rich coming from you.” 

“I have apologized for the way you felt as a kid-”

“Oh you have? You’ve apologized for the way I _felt_ ? Wow, thank you! All better now! Hearing my own mother calling me a psychopath and wondering what could be wrong with me before hitting a double-digit age is cancelled now that you’ve apologized for _my_ feelings." 

“I never called you a psychopath,” Ursa said. She was shocked that Azula would accuse her of something like that and she was wracking her mind for where the accusation might be coming from. 

Azula scoffed. “Not to my face. I’ve always been smarter than you or Zuko and I’ve always been aware of what was going on around me, which is why I don't appreciate being treated like an ignorant child. It’s fine that you hate me and that you’ve always hated me, Ursa. It is. But don’t pretend to be concerned about my safety just because I’m actually advancing in my career.” 

“I’ve never hated you,” Ursa said. “Never. You have to know that.” 

“Well, I hate you,” Azula said. 

Azula stormed out of the room and Ursa was left standing there stunned at what a turn that conversation had taken. She heard the front door slam. Azula’s Cadillac had been totaled in the wreck so she must be walking. Walking away from Ursa because she hated her. 

Ursa knew teenagers tended to say things they didn't mean but the thing was, she thought maybe Azula did mean it. What if Azula was right and she'd been a horrible mother? Sometimes it felt like Azula despised her more than she despised Ozai. Ursa had experienced firsthand how truly evil Ozai had been, so that stung. All Ursa had ever wanted was to make a good life for her children and it was clear Azula didn't see that. Maybe she had really failed as a mother. The thought made her heart hurt so bad it was physically painful. This was what people were talking about when they talked about broken hearts, then. 

Ursa sat down on the bed and buried her face. A lump formed in her throat and the next minute she was sobbing. She grabbed one of Azula’s pillows and hugged it to herself, crying into it. She was trying so hard here and it felt as if there was no winning. Ursa had never wanted anything but to have a happy family. Zuko and Azula had been her life and then Kiyi had been her life and now all three of them were her life. She couldn’t seem to connect with Azula though and trying and failing time and time again was tearing her apart. Ursa didn't know what to do. 

After risking her life - after almost being beaten to death - after being buried alive - she had thought she was a good mother. She loved her kids more than anything. But if Azula really hated her, maybe loving her kids hadn't been enough. Ursa didn't know what else she could do.


	6. gay polyamory & drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Teen Vigilantes meet to talk about the new menace in Ba Sing Se.

Azula walked for a while and then sat down on a log on the side of the road. She was crying hard, which is why she’d had to leave. Ursa was not going to see how much power Azula had given her. There was no way Azula was giving her that satisfaction. 

It was chilly and autumn leaves drifted down around her. It was very pretty in Hira’a, but it always felt so quiet and secluded compared to the busy streets of Ba Sing Se. It could be unnerving at times, being surrounded by forest and having the houses so far apart. 

Azula had been planning to tell her mom she was thinking they could do something together to make up for the fight they'd had before Azula's wreck. She didn't enjoy making Ursa's life harder and she wanted that to be clear. But no – Ursa had to scold her like an ill-behaved child. Ozai had been emotionally distant, to say the least, but he’d at least respected Azula as much as he respected his other colleagues. She had been his right-hand woman. 

For so long, Azula had worshipped the ground her father walked on. She knew what he’d done to the citizens of Ba Sing Se who didn’t like him was reprehensible and he deserved to be in jail. She knew the violence he’d inflicted on Zuko – who was pretty much Azula’s favorite person besides herself – was unfair. Still. 

She missed him. Sixteen years of loyal servitude died hard. He would’ve been pleased with her for getting this internship. He wouldn’t have scolded her for running off to talk to June. He would’ve scolded her for crying though. She wiped her eyes and dialed Katara. 

“Hey!” Katara sounded cheerful. “Ty Lee, Suki, and Mai are here. They might have a lead about who drugged the woman June found in the alley. You should come over.” 

“A lead? What happened?” 

“Someone tried to drug Mai. He was talking about some secret organization in Ba Sing Se called the Dai Li.” 

“The Dai Li? I’ve never heard of them. What else did he say?” 

“Me either and I don’t know. Mai is okay, by the way.” 

“I want to come over but my car was totaled so I’ll have to walk. I may be a while.” 

“Don’t be silly, I’ll come and pick you up,” Katara said. 

“Alright. I’m halfway there.” 

“Oh, you were heading over anyway, huh?” 

“Yes. Ursa is driving me insane.” 

“Okay, I’m on my way.” 

A few minutes later Katara pulled up in Sokka’s red pickup. Azula jumped in the passenger seat and Katara did a U-turn. They drove back in the direction of Hakoda and Bato’s house. 

“You okay?” Katara asked. 

Azula shrugged. “I am so sick of her shit but I’m apparently the only one who can see any flaws in her. According to Ikem, Zuko, and Kiyi she’s the world’s most perfect, loving mother and I’m a monster. It’s always been that way. When we were kids Ursa and Zuko were BFFs and I was my dad’s biggest fangirl. I mean, Ursa’s not wrong for disliking me though, is the thing. I was a little psychopath growing up and well – you know me. We became friends because you stopped me from torturing someone with a homemade flame thrower. Perhaps I should just cut ties. I can stay on campus during winter break. It’ll make her life better.” 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Katara said. 

“Which part?” 

“You were hallucinating and freaking out when you tried to torture Jet,” Katara said. “You were never a psychopath. Aren’t you a criminal psychologist? Shouldn’t you know that’s not even a legit term?”

God Azula loved Katara. She even managed to slip a little teasing into her comforting advice. She was really the perfect friend. Azula was overwhelmed with a rare gushy moment – the kind she usually scoffed at – thinking how lucky she was to have Katara in her life. 

“So my mental illness is an excuse?” 

“No way what you did was wild and there’s no excuse. But I think you’re being a little hard on yourself and going a little easy on your mom.” 

Azula burst out laughing. “Really?” she asked. 

Katara pulled up to the house but neither of them got out right away. Azula was cracking up. She was a little hysterical from going from crying to laughing so fast but Katara’s takeaway was just so funny. Katara didn’t seem to find it funny. She twisted in her seat and crossed her arms, giving Azula a skeptical look. 

“What?” Katara said. 

Azula snorted. “It’s just that you are absolutely the only one who sees it that way. Don’t let Ikem or Zuko hear you say that, you’ll never hear the end of it. Ha – you’re the best.” 

Katara rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Let’s go in.” 

They went inside to find Zuko, Sokka, Ty Lee, Suki, Mai, Toph, and Aang sitting in the living room. Toph and Aang were in bean bags. Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee were squashed on the loveseat, and Zuko and Sokka were on the couch. 

“Guess what we found out while you guys were gone,” Sokka said. 

Azula and Katara went in and sat down on the couch with Zuko and Sokka. 

“What?” Katara asked. 

Sokka gestured to Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee. “They’re together. Apparently they’re poly now.” 

“We’ve always been open to being poly,” Suki shrugged. “It’s just that now we’re all dating.” 

“You guys just keep getting cooler,” Toph said. “I can’t wait to get to college and get in on all this gay action.” 

“When did this start?” Aang asked. “I think it’s really great. You three make a nice couple – or is it throuple?” 

“When Mai came to find us after the scary cult guy attacked her,” Ty Lee explained. “It sounded so scary. There was a lot of comforting involved.” She winked. 

Ugh. Azula tried not to roll her eyes. She had no issue with poly relationships and actually found it surprising that this hadn’t happened already but it was going to be even more annoying to be around them when they all got back to campus. Zuko and Sokka and Suki and Ty Lee were constantly all over each other and Azula had appreciated having Mai there so they could share grossed out looks when their friends got too cutesy. Azula really wished Katara was on campus with them. Katara was definitely smart enough to have graduated early and Azula found it pretty annoying and selfish that she hadn’t and was still in high school. 

“You’re embarrassing me,” Mai said in a dry voice. “I wasn’t scared. If anyone was scared it was him. And I got this.” 

She pulled a vial with a needle attached from her pocket and everyone stared at it, wide-eyed. Now Azula was back to being interested in the conversation. She grabbed the vial from Mai and looked it over. 

“Is this what they were using to brainwash people?” 

“Yes,” Mai said. “I almost became a Joo Dee but luckily I had my knives on me and I’m a hell of a lot faster than some stupid frat boy.” 

Azula handed the vial back to Mai. “You’re thinking of majoring in chemistry, correct?” 

“Leaning towards it,” Mai said. 

“You should examine this drug. Learn more about it.” 

Mai nodded. “On it.” 

“Team Teen Vigilantes is back babes,” Suki said with a grin. “I can’t wait to see what bad guy we get to take down next.”


	7. bad bad things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara makes disturbing connection between what's happening now and something that happened nine years ago.

“Thanks for letting me spent the night.” 

“Sure,” Katara yawned. 

She and Azula were sitting on the couch eating popcorn. Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee had all left to go back to Ba Sing Se where they were staying in the dorms for autumn break so that Mai could use the university’s chemistry equipment. Toph, Aang, Hakoda, and Bato had gone to bed and Sokka and Zuko were sitting on the love seat. 

“Can I stay the night too?” Zuko asked.

“Sure,” Sokka said. 

Katara snorted, dropping her handful of popcorn. “Sure if you want to get reamed in the morning. Dad said no.” 

Zuko frowned, looking hurt. “Does Hakoda not like me anymore?” 

Katara rolled her eyes. “Of course he likes you,” she said. “He and Bato love you. Dad just doesn’t want his teenage son having a sleepover with his boyfriend.” 

“We have sleepovers all the time in the dorms,” Sokka pointed out. 

“Gross,” Katara and Azula both said at once. Then they looked at each other and laughed. 

“Dad will never know.” 

“What are you gonna do make Zuko sneak out the window in the morning?” 

“I don’t mind sneaking,” Zuko said. 

“Your funeral,” Katara muttered, shaking her head. 

Sokka put on She Ra and Katara only half watched. Sokka had always only liked the show okay but Zuko loved it, he was always talking about the epic romance between the two main girls. So, Sokka put it on all the time now. Katara would never say it to Sokka's face but she thought it was kind of cute that Sokka did that for Zuko. Katara ended up playing on her phone as the show played. 

She ended up seeing an article that had been shared on social media about yet another murder in Ba Sing Se and felt her heart drop to her stomach. She glanced at Azula, who was texting and not paying attention to the show or Katara. It wasn’t a good idea to encourage Azula’s obsession with this, not for the reasons Ursa had - which were basically just that she didn't want Azula to go into the field she was going into. For Katara, it was more because this internship didn't even start until the following semester and she knew Azula had a habit of working herself to death. Katara wasn’t sure Team Teen Vigilantes really needed to get involved in this either. She was somewhat on Sokka and Zuko's side that this didn't have anything to do with them. But Katara was curious. She clicked on the article. 

About twenty minutes later Sokka and Zuko went to bed. Katara was buzzing. She didn’t want to bring up what she was thinking in front of Sokka and Zuko. They were both getting really tired of being roped into activities like visiting a Medical Examiner’s office. She also didn't want to bring it up because she wanted to protect Sokka from the dark direction her thoughts were taking. 

Katara could tell Sokka and Zuko were both getting mad earlier when the others wouldn’t stop talking about the murder. She got it. They had been through a lot and they just wanted to have a normal college experience. She was dying to talk about this though. 

“What is wrong with you?” Azula asked, looking up from her phone. 

Katara realized she’d been staring at Azula somewhat intensely. “Come out on the porch,” Katara said. “I have to tell you something.” 

Together, they headed to the porch. It was freezing outside and the air was saturated with a heavy mist. The full moon cast eerie shadows across their faces and Katara felt like maybe the warm brightly lit living room might have been a better choice for this conversation. But this was something that was going to have to stay between them. Sokka didn't need this right now and there was too big a possibility he'd overhear them talking inside. 

Katara sat down on the porch swing and Azula sat beside her, shivering. Katara had been dying to talk about this since she read the article but now her emotions were starting to catch up to her initial shock. How did she bring up her half baked theory? It was wild. It was out there. It was too many coincidences coming together to be a coincidence. 

Katara took a few deep breaths. She could talk about this calmly. Azula was paranoid and intense but she was also one of the smartest people Katara knew. Azula would tell her if she was right or not. 

“Why did we have to come out here?” Azula asked. “It’s freezing.” 

“I didn’t want to be overheard,” Katara said in a low voice. “Sokka doesn't need to hear the thing I want to tell you. There’s been another murder.” 

“Oh. I know.” 

“What? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Zuko told me it bothers Sokka to hear about dead bodies, so I was trying not to bring it up. I’ve been texting back and forth about it with June. The M.O matches the Jane Doe she found in the alley. Both victims were in their mid-twenties and no one is claiming them. Both were drugged with the same brainwashing substance. Both had their fingertips, and teeth removed as well as their feet. Both were killed by a blow to the head.” 

Katara shivered. “You and June think it’s a serial killer then.” 

Azula nodded. Katara felt sick to her stomach. She didn’t want to think what she was thinking. It was a trauma response – she was just projecting, right? She clenched her teeth to keep from hyperventilating. Memories were swirling in her head. Memories of a scream and a thud – memories of hiding under the bed and trying not to cry too loud. Memories of overhearing adults talking about horrible things being done to her mother’s body like certain parts being removed. Fingertips. Teeth. Feet. 

“It’s all very exciting, I’ve always wanted-” Azula stopped talking, staring at Katara. 

Katara could feel tears forming in her eyes against her will. She bit her lip so hard it was painful, trying not to think too hard about the horrible memories of her mother’s death. She dug her nails into her palm. 

“What’s wrong?” Azula asked. “Are you as bothered by this as your brother?” 

“You know how I was hiding under the bed when my mom was killed?” Katara asked. She’d called Azula a hundred times after waking up from nightmares about it. 

“Yes,” Azula said. 

“She was killed by a blow to the head,” Katara said. “And I overheard things as a kid – the police talking to my dad. The killer removed her teeth and fingertips." She paused and took a deep breath. "And her feet." 

Azula gaped. To her credit, Katara could tell she was trying not to look too excited. She was kind of failing but at least she was putting in an effort. It was clear from Azula’s expression that she didn’t think this theory was half baked. Without any additional evidence, Azula believed the thing Katara was trying to say. And just like that Katara did too. Having a crime expert as a best friend had its benefits. Katara had already had a gut feeling she was right about this but now she knew.

“You think it’s the same killer,” Azula said. “But why come back? Why after nine years?” 

Katara shook her head. She was shaking from more than just the cold and she was sure if she opened her mouth she’d start sobbing. She just kept picturing the underside of the bed and hearing that horrible thud echoing in her mind. 

“We’ll find them,” Azula said in an intense voice, leaning forward. “Hey, listen to me. Whoever did this, I’m going to find them and kill them. I’ll tear them apart with my bare hands.” 

Katara knew Azula didn’t really do hugs but she couldn’t help herself – she wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders and leaned in. Azula stiffened up at first and Katara had a moment of worry that she was going to end up on the ground but then Azula hugged her back. It was a tight intense hug that said all the things neither of them were saying. 

When the hug ended, they met each other’s eyes and Katara was overwhelmed with gratitude for having a friend like Azula. Zuko could say what he wanted about his sister being a pain in the ass and maybe some of it was true but once Azula decided she was loyal to someone - she meant it. Katara was also certain that she was dead serious about being ready to kill the killer. From someone else, it might have been interpreted as hyperbole but Katara knew Azula too well for that. 

Katara felt a familiar fire in the pit of her stomach. 

She hated the person who had killed her mother. She hated them with an intense passion that made her feel like she was losing her mind. It was blind intense, rage that someone would take someone as beautiful and kind and loving as Kya from the world. That they would take her from Katara. 

This person was brainwashing and controlling people. They were killing people and removing their fingertips and teeth so they couldn't even be identified or their families notified. They were removing their feet. It was sick and it was disgusting and whoever was doing it deserved to die. 

Katara knew she had to ask herself an important question. If this person hadn't done these things to Kya - if Kya were still around or if the killings were unconnected - would she still think the killer deserved to die? 

She knew the answer. 

No. 

Katara was adamantly against the death penalty. She believed in the inherent value of human life. If this was just anyone, she would probably try to talk Azula down and convince her to let the professionals handle this. It wasn't just anyone though. It was the person who had taken away Katara's mom. And this person needed to pay. 

“I’ll help you,” Katara said. “Whatever it takes. I’ll help you find them. And then I’ll help you kill them.”

Azula nodded. "Okay." 

"We can't tell the others about the connection," Katara said. "Especially not Sokka. He's doing so good right now. He doesn't need this." 

"How much do you still want to involve Team Teen Vigilantes?" Azula asked. "I won't tell them about the connection but having them work for us - I mean with us - could be helpful." 

Katara thought for a second. "They can still help," she agreed, ignoring Azula's assumption that the others were underlings. It bugged Katara but it wasn't at the top of her priority list. "We just need to back off from Sokka and Zuko a little." 

"Why?" 

"Uh they're getting really tired of getting roped into scary and dangerous situations," Katara said. 

"Huh," Azula said. "I hadn't noticed." 

"Just give them some space. They can help with whatever they're comfortable with," Katara said. 

"Fair enough," Azula said. "I appreciate the heads-up. If people don't tell me what the hell is going on with them I'll never know." 

Katara decided against pointing out that it was pretty obvious what was going on most of the time and Azula just chose not to pay attention to other people's cues. 

"You're welcome," she said. "It's freezing, you ready to go in?" 

They both stood up. "You're sure about this?" Azula asked. "Killing the person who did this?" 

"Positive," Katara said. She was scared but she was firm in her decision. 

"Then we'll do it. I know how to hide the evidence. I can make sure we get away with it." 

Katara's stomach turned over. She hadn't gotten that far in thinking about this. She nodded though.

"No one will ever know. We can never event hint at our true intentions around any of the others." 

"What true intentions?" Katara asked. 

"Murder," Azula said like it was obvious. 

"Right," Katara agreed. She swallowed. This had gone from a conversation to see if her hunch was correct to a conversation about plotting to kill someone - someone who deserved it. There was no doubt in Katara's mind about that. Still. 

"You are a bizarre person," Azula said. 

"Let's get in from the cold." 

They went inside and Katara felt sick and scared and angry but determined. She was going to get her revenge. She was going to get back the person that had stolen her mother's presence from her. In a sick way, it was a good feeling.


	8. an amazing mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko have an important discussion. 
> 
> Katara shows Azula a picture of Kya. 
> 
> Ikem reassures Ursa.

Zuko laid his head on Sokka’s chest and Sokka played with his hair and it was heaven. Zuko couldn’t believe he’d gotten an entire amazing year with Sokka. He hoped to get many more. Laying here in the dark room covered in blankets cuddled together he felt like if he got to spend his life with Sokka he could be happy. 

It was something to think about. Happy. What a concept! Zuko had lived almost eighteen years with little to no concept of happiness. He had happy memories with his mom as a kid. Growing up, he’d have fleeting moments of enjoyment, mostly with Azula and sometimes with Mai and Ty Lee but nothing that resembled real concrete, deep happiness. Now he was happy all the time. It was a warm feeling. 

But he was stressed about Team Teen Vigilantes wanting to solve another mystery – this one involving a violent killer. 

“I don’t like this,” Zuko said. 

“I do,” Sokka said. 

Zuko shifted so he was looking up at Sokka. “I didn’t mean this,” he said. “Us. Here. I like this. I meant the whole thing with-”

“I know what you meant,” Sokka laughed. “I was teasing.” 

Zuko huffed and resumed his comfortable position on Sokka’s chest. He sighed. He didn’t really know what to do about the situation with their friends. Suki and Ty Lee thrived on adventure. Mai didn’t ever really thrive – she was a little too dark and depressed for that – but she was badass and great with this kind of thing. Toph would do anything for a bit of chaos and a good adventure. Aang was passionate about doing the right thing so he was on board with solving a murder if it meant helping innocent people. Katara had seemed upset about the dead body but like Aang, she wasn’t one to miss an opportunity to do good. Then there was Azula. 

Honestly, Zuko was getting sick of her shit. She was constantly stirring up drama and upsetting Mom. She was rude all the time. Now she wanted them all to help her with this scary and dangerous adventure. He knew she was trying and he wanted to respect that but sometimes he wondered at what point she was asking a little too much from him. 

He just wanted a normal life. He didn't want to hunt down a violent killer. And he didn't want to constantly have to defend Azula to Ursa and Ursa to Azula. Azula had already told him they'd gotten in another big fight. He was sure that when he got home he'd hear all about it from both of them. It was exhausting. 

“I think we should do something,” Sokka said. “Just the two of us. Tomorrow. Let’s spend the day together.” 

“Mm that sounds nice,” Zuko agreed. He always felt marginally less stressed when he was with Sokka. Even with the threat of Hakoda or Bato catching them having a secret sleepover this bed was pretty much Zuko’s favorite spot in the universe. 

“What do you wanna do?” Sokka asked. 

“Aren’t you plan guy?” Zuko reminded him. “Make a plan.” 

“I’m sleepy right now,” Sokka said. “You make a plan.” 

Zuko yawned, pulling the blankets tighter over them. “Maybe in the morning,” he said. 

They lay there quietly for a bit. “Sokka?” Zuko whispered after a while. “Are you still awake?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Can you believe it’s been a year since you kidnapped me?” 

Sokka chuckled. “Softcore kidnapped,” he reminded Zuko. 

“Hey, can I tell you something?” Zuko asked. 

He was nervous but it was something he’d been wanting to say for a while.

“Yeah,” Sokka said. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

They both shifted so they were looking at each other. The moonlight drifting through the window illuminated Sokka’s face and Zuko was relieved to see a soft smile. Sokka leaned in and kissed Zuko and the kiss felt like home. 

“I love you too,” Sokka whispered before kissing Zuko again.

* * *

* * *

Whenever Azula stayed the night at Hakoda and Bato’s she stayed on the couch. Katara had offered for them to share the bed the first few times until Azula explained she was just more comfortable on the couch. That was how it was between them – they got each other. It’s why they worked. They didn’t do the passive-aggressive mind games Azula had sometimes engaged in with Ty Lee and Mai growing up. They just said what they needed. Azula had never had a friend like Katara before. It was new and different from her childhood friendships with Ty Lee and Mai. 

Right now what Katara needed was a plan for revenge. Azula was determined to give it to her. Inside, she was buzzing with excitement over the connection between the murders. She was also buzzing with something else – fierce protective anger that anyone would do something to hurt Katara. 

Azula was actively trying to be a better person - ever since she'd hit an epic low after almost torturing someone she had been determined to do better. Katara was the one who made her realize how bad things had really gotten. It was something Azula would never forget. There were very few people Azula felt like she would do anything for. Zuko, of course. Kiyi, of course. She'd do a lot for Mai and Ty Lee but maybe not _anything._ She'd do anything for Katara though. 

She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. Maybe an hour or two later, she heard soft footsteps on the stairs. She looked over and saw Katara standing there. She got up and went over to her. 

“What’s going on?” Azula whispered. 

It had to be around three in the morning. Katara’s eyes were wide and her cheeks were wet with tears. Katara had been so intense earlier. Now she looked tired and scared. 

“Can you just come to my room for a bit?” Katara whispered. “You can go back to the couch when I fall asleep. I just don’t think I can sleep alone.” 

Azula nodded. They went back to the room. Pictures of Katara and her family and friends covered the walls in here and fairy lights hung above the bed. The messy dresser was covered in half-finished projects, candles, and novels with the pages bunny-eared. 

A picture Azula had never paid much attention to was pinned above the dresser. She went over and took it down, looking at it. Hakoda had his arm around a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Katara. Hakoda and the woman were sitting on an enormous boulder with forest in the background and Sokka and Katara were standing together next to the boulder. Sokka had to be around ten and Katara had to be around eight in this photo - so it had been shortly before the murder. 

“Is this her?” Azula asked, pointing to the woman in the photo. “Kya?” 

Katara nodded. She went over and looked at the picture as well, smiling a little. “We used to go camping all the time,” she said. “We were somewhere just outside of Ba Sing Se here.” 

“She’s very beautiful,” Azula commented. She looked at Katara. “Unsurprising, I suppose.” 

“She was beautiful,” Katara agreed, taking the photo and pinning it back to the wall. “She was also kind and generous and patient and wildly protective. She taught me how to sew and cook. Kinda traditional gender role stuff, I know. She was an amazing mom, though.” 

Azula didn’t say anything. She was thinking about how no one had ever taught her those things. Someone had probably taught Zuko though. 

Katara lay in the bed and Azula climbed in with her. She doubted she’d sleep here but if Katara needed her to stay for a while, she would. Katara pulled the covers over both of them and closed her eyes. 

Azula lay on her side and looked at her friend. Katara had been so determined earlier but it was obvious now that she was terrified. She had been lying here crying, probably for hours. Once the person who made Katara feel this was dead, things would be better. Azula was sure. 

Katara opened her eyes. “Quit staring at me,” she whispered. “I’m never going to go to sleep.” 

“You asked me to come in here,” Azula reminded her. 

“Well do you always just lay there staring before going to sleep?” 

Azula rolled her eyes. “Goodnight.” 

She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. Later, she heard Katara start crying again and she wanted to say or do something but she didn’t know what. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. Promising a murder-revenge plot Azula could do. Comfort wasn’t her specialty.

* * *

* * *

Ikem hugged Ursa tight. 

Ursa had been crying on and off since the previous night and Ikem was at a loss. Zuko had come early. Ikem had been up. He was considering going fishing. It was an unusually warm day for November. Zuko pretended to just be up early as well and Ikem pretended to believe him, laughing to himself as Zuko went upstairs to shower and change. 

Now Ikem was standing in the kitchen and hugging Ursa like their lives depended on it. She pulled away from the hug after a bit and wiped at her eyes. Ikem gave her a moment, busying himself with making coffee. 

“You’re an amazing mother and your kids are all lucky to have you,” Ikem said. “Azula is just going through a difficult time.” 

“Really?” Ursa asked. 

Ikem turned to look at Ursa. 

“Because it’s starting to feel like a difficult time might be permanent for her. I don’t know how to make things easier. I’ve tried. I mean – it’s been a year since Ozai went to prison. Zuko is doing better. I’m doing better, you’re doing better. We’re all doing better. At a certain point when does a difficult time end?” Ursa asked.

Ikem sighed. He was feeling the same way, honestly. He’d welcomed Zuko and Azula into their lives with open arms because they were Ursa’s kids and he loved Ursa more than anything. It was hard watching his wife constantly battle her teenage daughter though. And Ikem didn’t really get Azula. He tried. He knew Azula tried with her mom but she didn’t really try with him so it was hard for him to understand her. 

Ikem had loved Ursa since he was in junior high. Maybe the love had been different back then, but it had only grown. His love for her extended to her older kids. Ursa loved them, so Ikem did as well.

When Ikem was in college he became increasingly radicalized and joined the Freedom Fighters. That’s when his memories were wiped and he became Noren. As Noren, he met “Noriko” and fell madly in love. He asked her to marry him and they had a beautiful daughter together – Kiyi. Finding out that his wife was his childhood sweetheart and he’d had his memories wiped was a shock. Once Ikem got over the shock it began to hit him how amazing it was that he and Ursa had found each other even without their memories. 

If soulmates existed, that must be what Ikem and Ursa were. 

Ikem was happy to be with someone as amazing as Ursa. He was happy to have his beautiful little girl, Kiyi. He was happy that Zuko and Azula were in their lives. But it could be very difficult. He hated seeing Ursa so hurt and down on herself. 

“I get what you mean,” he said to Ursa. “But you just have to keep trying.” He saw her face and hurried to add, “I know it’s old advice. Don’t you remember when you were seventeen though?” 

Ursa smiled a little. “Of course. My best friend asked me to prom and I had my first kiss and decided I was madly in love.” 

Ikem returned the smile. “Don’t you remember how intense everything felt back then?” he asked. 

“Are you saying you’re not still madly in love with me?” Ursa asked in a teasing voice.

Ikem grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her. “I’ll always be madly in love with you,” he said. He let go of her, still smiling. “Do you understand what I’m saying though?” 

Ursa sighed, leaning against the counter. “You’re saying I’m ignoring the teenage hormones involved here.” 

Ikem nodded. "You're telling me you never told your parents you hated them as a teenager? She's also got a whole history with her dad. You can't expect that to just disappear."

Ursa looked uncertain.

“It’ll be alright, Ursa,” Ikem said. “You’re an amazing mom. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”


	9. revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko just want to go on a nice date. 
> 
> Azula and Katara team up with June.

Ursa and Azula were fighting – again. Zuko had been listening to them argue for the past twenty minutes as he got ready for the day and ate breakfast. It was around ten thirty and Azula was back from her sleepover – Zuko had snuck in earlier. He was trying not to listen. He was trying not to get involved. 

Like many of their fights – it started out being about something small and escalated. Azula had left her dishes in the sink. Honestly, it was a habit that Zuko had been struggling to break too – at Ozai’s house, servants always did their dishes. But Zuko was at least putting in an effort. The more often Ursa asked Azula to clean up after herself the more often the dishes started appearing. It was a ridiculously petty game on both their parts, in Zuko’s opinion. Not to mention that it was amazing how they always managed to play it even though Azula was only home for weekends and breaks.

And, as always, it went from being about the dishes to about what a horrible mother Ursa was. Zuko didn’t know why Azula kept coming back. She could easily stay on campus during breaks and stop coming home on weekends and in the spring, she’d graduate and she could get a job and her own place. 

Zuko didn’t want Azula to do that but he also didn’t really understand why she kept coming back if she hated Ursa so much. He had never asked her about why and he never planned on it because he didn’t want to put the idea in her head. 

“You know, Katara’s mom taught her how to cook and sew and took her camping.” 

“I didn’t teach either of you those things because we had servants doing them for us!” Ursa said, throwing her hands up. “And I took you both to the beach house all the time. Don’t act like we never did anything fun.” 

They were standing across from each other in the kitchen. Ikem and Kiyi were in the living room watching television and the volume had been going steadily up at around the same rate as Azula and Ursa’s volumes. Zuko knew Ikem was trying to keep Kiyi distracted. For his part, Zuko was just trying to finish his coffee before Sokka showed up to pick him up. He was excited about going to Ba Sing Se for the day. It would be nice to spend some time with Sokka with no talk of dead bodies or drugs. And no fighting. 

“I never said we didn’t do anything fun. I liked the beach house. Zuko don’t you remember how you and I would always have fun at the beach swimming and building sandcastles and acting like a family whenever Ursa and Ozai left us alone?” 

Zuko shrugged. He thought ‘mom and dad’ would have been a lot easier to say. He didn’t know what to say because he had no idea if Azula’s assessment held any truth. The house on Ember Island was filled with bittersweet memories for Zuko. It was clear what Azula was implying – that she and Zuko had cared about each other and Ursa hadn’t cared. He wasn’t sure that was fair but he also admittedly didn’t remember ever seeing them together or spending time with both of them together so maybe Azula had a point. 

“Azula, we had good times together. And we can again,” Ursa said. 

Zuko thought that was a fair argument. Wasn’t Azula’s entire goal here to make new memories? She kept saying that but it seemed to Zuko like she was stuck in the past. 

“No we can’t. You hate me. You look at me and see my father – admit it.” 

“I won’t admit it because it isn’t true.” 

Zuko had to admit he thought it might be at least somewhat true. He’d known Azula as long as Ursa and he was acutely aware that she’d inherited – or learned – Ozai’s lust for power, intimidation and even violence. He’d also watched Azula’s growth over the past year and seen her actively work against the worst parts of herself. Ursa seemed to be having trouble recognizing that. 

“I gave you the best childhood I could and then I risked my life to try and get you two out of there,” Ursa said. “What else do you want from me?” 

“A better childhood would be a start. We could talk about how you watched Ozai shaping me into a mini version of himself and treating me like an adult and you did nothing. Zuko saw what was happening and he was there for me even though he was only a child as well.” 

Azula had certainly never shown this much gratitude towards Zuko at the time. If anything she’d actively terrorized him and tried to make his life hell – mocking him for not being as good as her and hero-worshiping their father even as Ozai abused Zuko. He also wasn’t sure he even deserved the credit she was piling on him. Azula had a habit of building people up to be either Lucifer incarnate or the literal best person alive. He’d done his best to be a good brother but they’d had their share of fights. It was like Azula forgot that when she was comparing him to Ursa. 

Not that Zuko minded being one of his little sister’s favorite people – he appreciated it – but it felt like it was becoming more about spiting Ursa than genuinely appreciating him. 

“I was struggling too!” Ursa said. “I wanted to get you out of there. I almost died trying. Zuko understands that, don’t you Zuko?” 

Zuko gave a noncommittal shrug. He did understand that, but he didn’t want Azula’s wrath to turn on him. He also didn’t want to escalate things. 

“Maybe I wish you would’ve died.” 

Jesus Christ, Azula could be cold. Zuko had seen it coming. He had firsthand experience with how mean Azula could be when a fight escalated. He shot Azula an angry look. She’d changed a lot over the past year, but that was something the old Azula would’ve said. 

“We could talk about how you thought I was dead for eight years and didn’t say anything.” 

Everyone was silent. The TV blared in the other room. Ursa seemed to realize she’d said something that they’d all had a silent agreement to never, ever bring up. She looked horrified with herself. Azula looked shocked for a second but then the familiar blank mask Zuko recognized from Ozai’s house was back. He hated seeing that. It put a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Zuko stood up, setting down his coffee. “She didn’t say anything because she thought Ozai would kill her,” he said. “Or me. Or both of us. And he might have! You can’t possibly blame her for that.” 

Even if it wasn’t the whole truth, it was part of it. Zuko knew there were other reasons. Azula’s intense hero-like worship of Ozai came to mind. He still didn’t understand how she’d continued to worship Ozai after seeing him bury Ursa in the garden. He knew exactly what the repercussions of her decision to keep the secret had been though. Years of repression that led to a full-on mental break. Ursa knew it too and Zuko was furious with her for implying that she blamed Azula for keeping the secret. His protective big brother instincts were definitely kicking in. 

“I don’t blame you for that,” Ursa said to Azula, still looking shocked at herself. “I’m sorry I said that it just slipped out – I didn’t mean it.” 

“Yes you did,” Azula said in a casual voice. Zuko recognized her body language and expression from years of being the butt of her every cruel comment and he wanted to de-escalate but he didn’t know how to. 

Zuko hadn’t seen the scary dead-eyed version of Azula in a year. He had not missed it. Ursa did not recognize the mood shift because she hadn’t lived with Azula all those years.

“I didn’t mean it,” Ursa insisted. “I know why you couldn’t say anything. You were only a child and you witnessed something horrible. I was just upset, I’m sorry.” 

“That’s not true,” Azula said. “It wasn’t horrible. Thinking you were dead was the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn’t say anything because I was glad you were dead. Too bad I wasn’t right.” 

“That’s a horrible thing to say,” Zuko snapped. “God, do you ever think before you speak?” 

Azula left the room but it wasn’t a storm-out. It was a casual exit. Zuko buried his face in his arms. He had not missed this side of Azula. He wasn’t over Ursa pinning blame on an eight-year-old though. That had been unfair. 

“Do you think she really meant that?” Ursa asked after a few minutes. 

“No,” Zuko said without hesitation. “You shouldn’t have said that about her not telling anyone what she saw. You have no idea how much it affected her.” 

Ursa sat down at the table and Zuko sensed yet another pseudo therapy session coming on. Ursa and Azula both had therapists but they both always wanted to know what Zuko thought and he cared about them both too much to tell them how tiring it was. “I know,” Ursa said. 

“You don’t know!” Zuko said. “That’s the problem, Mom. You keep saying you know. You didn’t see her when she was hallucinating your corpse in the garden, though. I’ve never seen her so upset. She didn’t mean what she said about wanting you dead or she wouldn’t be here.” 

“I just love all of you so much,” Ursa said. “But it’s like I’m always the enemy with her.” 

“Well is she always the enemy with you?” 

Zuko was honestly impressed with himself for that piece of insight. It was something Uncle Iroh might have said. Zuko really felt like he was becoming the best version of himself whenever he said something Uncle would’ve said. Ursa looked thoughtful, which was a good sign. 

Zuko got a text from Sokka that read ‘your chariot awaits’ and got up to leave. He hurried out before anyone else could catch him and probe him for advice. He gave Kiyi a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Ikem. Sokka’s Honda was pulled up next to the house and Zuko jumped in the passenger seat. 

Zuko wished his mom would stop with the comments about ‘giving them the best childhood she could.’ He always let it slide because he knew she had really tried and she had been a victim of Ozai’s abuse too. It really bothered Zuko though because it didn’t really matter what she’d tried to do. Their childhood had been horrible. Zuko didn’t blame her for leaving – she literally hadn’t had a choice. But she had left. And he and Azula had suffered for eight years while Ursa lived a happy life with Ikem and Kiyi. 

Her talk of ‘doing her best to give them a good childhood’ did absolutely nothing to heal the scars of the past. 

Zuko would never say anything about that though. He already felt like he was putting a strain on their relationship by always sticking up for Azula. His feelings didn’t really matter in this situation because he was happy most of the time. So, anything that bothered him he just did his best to ignore. 

“Good morning, handsome amazing person who I have not seen in eight whole hours,” Sokka said giving Zuko a quick kiss before starting to drive. 

“Ikem definitely saw me sneaking in this morning,” Zuko said with a laugh. 

Sokka gave him a look with raised eyebrows. “And?” 

“Watch the road, babe,” Zuko reminded him. Once Sokka’s eyes were back on the road Zuko said, “He said nothing. Ikem is the best. He knows what it was like to be young and in love.” 

They drove to Ba Sing Se talking about classes and life and groups they were considering joining on campus. Sokka was considering majoring in civil engineering. Zuko was leaning towards early education. They ended up going to the same dine-in movie theater they’d gone on for their first date. 

Afterward, they walked through downtown, and Sokka bought them both hot chocolates from a street vendor. They walked along with no real direction, hand in hand. It was chilly but not downright cold and the sun was shining. The sounds of people laughing and talking surrounded them. 

“So much has changed in a year,” Sokka said. “But not us.” 

Zuko shook his head. “I disagree,” he said. “We’ve changed. We’ve just gotten better. Happier.” 

Sokka nodded. “True.” 

They had wandered into an area of town that they didn’t normally spend much time in. It was pretty far away from Ba Sing Se University and it was mostly dive bars and pawn shops which Zuko and Sokka didn’t have much use for. They had wandered here completely by accident – or maybe out of some sense of nostalgia for the places they’d gone early on in their relationship.

They were passing by a familiar pub and Zuko slowed down. “Remember when we were almost killed by anarchists behind that bar because they blamed me for my father’s crimes?” 

“How could I forget?” Sokka said. “You were so hot saving me from anarchists with your double daggers.” 

“Saving you?” Zuko scoffed. “You saved me with your badass boomerang.” 

They both walked down the side street leading behind the pub without really thinking about it. They slowed down when they got ready to turn a corner and found themselves looking at mostly abandoned buildings with broken windows. There were several dumpsters surrounded by soggy old cardboard boxes. 

“We should head back to the main area of town,” Sokka said, sounding nervous. 

Zuko frowned. Something weird was sticking out of one of the boxes by the dumpster. He approached, trying to get a better look. 

Sokka followed but grabbed Zuko’s wrist to slow him down. “Come on,” he said. 

“I just wanna see what’s in that-”

They both stopped and froze as they reached the box and peered inside.

* * *

* * *

Katara sat awkwardly on the sofa in the backroom of 'Nyla and Co.' Azula and June were standing next to a wall covered in newspaper clippings, autopsy reports, crime scene photos and notes jotted on sticky paper. Nyla jumped up on the couch and licked Katara’s face. June had picked them up from Hira'a since neither of them had a car. 

Katara patted the big brown pit bull. Katara wasn’t sure if she liked June or not. She knew she’d been a big help in getting Zuko and Azula their mom back and she was an old friend of Ursa and Iroh’s. She was also an old friend of Ozai’s though. She was clearly an amazing private detective but Katara wasn't sure she was the best person. Azula had already told her June had always been motivated by money above all else. Switching from Bounty Hunting to private detective work was an effort on June's part to do some good while still making money. As a private detective - especially one as talented at finding people as June - it was possible to make a lot of money while helping people. Apparently bringing Ursa and her family together had brought about a change of heart for June about her career. It didn't make her a good person necessarily though and Katara was willing to work with her but she didn't know that she considered her a role model the way Azula seemed to.

Of course, plotting behind their friends' backs to kill the killer probably meant Katara didn't have much room to judge. Their friends wouldn't understand though. No one would. Sokka had been sad when Kya died too and Katara knew he missed her but he didn't HATE the killer the way Katara did. She had never hated anyone so much. In the light of day, the plan she and Azula had come up with seemed mad but Katara wasn’t ready to go back. 

She had held so much anger for so long. Sokka just didn’t understand that part of it even if he understood the grief. He missed their mom too – Katara knew he did, she just didn't think he missed her quite as much as Katara did. She had been the one hiding under the bed when their mom was killed. She had heard it happen. She hated the person responsible in a way no one else could really understand. Killing them was something she had to do. 

It was a black spot in her heart that had been festering for years. As terrified as she was for herself and Azula she was determined. Of course, first, they had to find the killer. 

“Katara, did you hear me?” Azula asked. 

“Sorry,” Katara said. “What?” 

Azula looked at June and they both shook their heads. Katara felt a surge of annoyance. She didn’t think she could be blamed for zoning out when one – she hadn’t gotten any sleep the previous night. Two – she was stressed about the prospect of killing a person. Three – Azula and June could seriously go on for hours and she didn’t understand half of what they were talking about when they started getting really technical. 

“There was a spree of murders and disappearances similar to what’s happening now at around the time of your mother’s death,” June said. “Back then the numbers got to be in the twenties and then they just stopped. As of now, there are around fifteen missing women who fit the victim profile in Ba Sing Se but we can assume some of them aren’t related to our killer. We know of at least two who are.” 

“Right,” Katara said. She felt kind of dizzy and sick. 

June walked over and grabbed a half-empty bottle of vodka from the messy shelf covered in half-smoked cigarettes and old papers. She handed the bottle to Katara. Katara just stared.

“You look like you need this,” June said. 

“It’s barely noon,” Katara said. “And I’m seventeen.” 

June shrugged, taking a swig of vodka and setting it back down. She went back to the murder board where Azula was moving the strings around, looking deep in concentration. Katara kept thinking about all those missing women – how many other children had lost their parents to this monster?

“I just got a text from Mai,” Azula said, looking at her phone. “The drug is designed similarly to the drug used to brainwash Joo Dees, but it’s not exactly the same. Suki hacked into the FBI’s records of what was used on the Joo Dees. This is an imitation.” 

“That changes everything!” June said. 

Katara didn’t get it. “How?” she asked. 

“Now we know for sure the drugs aren't coming from the government,” Azula explained. “It’s most likely someone who was involved in the government lab who would know how to recreate the brainwashing drug but not how to make it exactly the same. They must be a survivor of the explosion at Lake Laogai. That explains why the first victim asked me for help right after she made me wreck my car. She had been brainwashed and it was wearing off, but slowly, not right away like that last batch of victims." 

"Do you think she was sent after you?" June asked. 

Azula considered. "Most likely. Whoever is doing this is sure to be aware of Team Teen Vigilante's role in taking down Ozai. We're all targets." 

Katara felt like throwing up. How could Azula and June be so casual about this? If that was true it meant they were all in danger. Their families were in danger. Sokka, Toph, Aang - Hakoda and Bato. Little Kiyi. All of them. It was terrifying but beyond terror, Katara felt more enraged than ever. Whoever was doing this had intentionally gotten Azula to wreck her car. They were threatening everyone Katara cared about. More than ever, she was determined to take them down. 

“Your friends – Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee – they helped get everyone out before the lab blew up?” June asked. 

Katara and Azula nodded. 

“Find out if they saw anyone other than the Joo Dees they rescued,” June said. 

“It means something else too,” Azula said. “If this is related to the Dai Li group Mai was talking about, their goal is to undermine Mayor Kuei's authority. Whoever is behind this is angry because Ozai’s no longer in a leadership position but whoever was killing people nine years ago did it while my father was mayor. It could be a copy cat.” She looked at Katara. “I’m sorry.” 

Katara didn’t know why she was sorry. This was good news. If this was a completely different killer they didn’t have to kill anyone. They had to take them down, absolutely - but they didn't necessarily have to kill them. For a moment, Katara felt fleeting relief. 

June shook her head. “I think we’ve been looking at this all wrong, actually,” she said. “Mai mentioned the Dai Li. This Ruon-Jian person talked about them like they were a club.” 

“You think there's more than one killer?" Azula asked. 

"Not necessarily," June said. "It could be one person controlled by a group of people. The Dai Li is clearly involved and trying to brainwash people for some reason, though. Whether it has the same members as it did nine years ago, I'm not sure but I think it is the same organization. We have to find out what motivated them then and what's motivating them now." 

"This is a cult, then," Azula said. "And they haven't been active in nine years but now they're back." Azula paced back and forth in front of the murder board. Katara felt dizzy.

Katara shook her head. She was trying to keep up with all these revelations. “Why would a cult go after my mother?” 

"The Dai Li are politically motivated," Azula said. "We can assume that much, I think." She looked at June for confirmation and June nodded. "Nine years ago something happened that triggered the Dai Li to act. They've been active again. We just have to find the link."

The underside of a bed. The sound of a scream and a thud. Katara's heart was pounding. She was putting something together but she didn't know what it meant. The reason she always called Azula when she had nightmares about that night was that Azula understood the nightmares. She'd suffered similar ones for years. Nine years ago Azula had watched Ozai burying Ursa in the garden, and believed Ursa was dead. Ursa had gone to the police and been met with Joo Dee who took her to Lake Laogai and brainwashed her. It couldn't be a coincidence that Ursa had disappeared at around the same time the Dai Li had been active the first time.

"Azula," Katara said. "When your mom disappeared - people looked for her, right?"

Azula shrugged. "The FBI came to our house a few times, searching. They simply stopped after a while."

"What if that's the link?" Katara said. June and Azula stared at her. "The FBI investigated Ursa's death and then they just stopped? It doesn't make sense. What if the Dai Li had something to do with the stopped investigation?"

Understanding dawned on Azula and June's faces at the same time. Azula ran over and grabbed Katara's face, kissing her forehead. "Ha!" Azula said. "That has to be it. The Dai Li are loyal to my father, then. But why? This brings up more questions than it answers." Azula was back to pacing the room.

"And why would they go after my mother?" Katara asked. "What would a cult want with her?"

"Your family lives in Hira'a, right?" June asked. Katara nodded. "What if Kya knew something about Ursa? What if all the victims back then were killed because they knew something the Dai Li didn't want the FBI to find out about?"

"Whoever is doing this now is different, though," Azula said. " My father is in prison. They're no longer under his control. They can't even manufacture the brainwashing drug correctly. Whoever is doing this is just some sad piece of shit who misses my father's rule. Based on Mai's description of Ruon-Jian, the new Dai Li is made up of sad rich kids who don't want to see too many social reforms in Ba Sing Se." Azula laughed. "We can take them down easily."

Katara had never felt less like laughing. Whoever was in the Dai Li was capable of kidnapping, brainwashing, and murder. Katara felt like underestimating them was a dangerous idea. June, however, seemed to agree with Azula.

"This is good," June said. "You're right, this will be a piece of cake. Azula, how do you feel about starting your internship early? There are a few company perks you might want to start benefiting from."

Azula lit up. "Hell yes," she said.

"Okay," Katara said. "But I think you guys need to slow down. We're making a lot of assumptions. And whether this group is made up of sad rich kids or not, they're sad rich kids who have been drugging and killing women. Let's not forget that."

"Don't worry, Katara," Azula said. "Whoever murdered your mother was involved with the Dai Li. We'll find them. I promise. It's all connected."

Katara's phone dinged at almost the same moment as Azula’s. No one moved. The silence in the room felt heavy and intense. ‘Ding. Ding. Ding.’ 

Katara finally grabbed her phone and looked at it. The ‘Team Teen Vigilantes’ group chat was blowing up with SOS texts. Katara took a deep breath and opened her messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday I accidentally posted something from an earlier draft for chapter 9 & deleted it. if you read that please disregard it, it was a mistake lol 
> 
> also!! thank you to everyone showing support for this fic!!! you're all amazing ❤️❤️❤️


	10. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets a new car. 
> 
> Sokka learns the truth about Team Teen Vigilante's latest mission.

“Alright, once more, Toph,” Azula said. “After this, I have to leave. And don’t forget, we can never-”

“Never speak of this dark secret,” everyone else in the car recited.

Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee were sitting in the back of the black Mercedes Benz convertible. It was chilly out but they had the roof down anyway. Azula had picked up Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee from campus on her way back to Hira’a to drop off Katara. When she dropped Katara off at home Toph came out and asked how they’d gotten back and Katara had described the car.

Azula was not looking forward to her mother finding out about her internship starting early so she could officially work on the murder investigation. She was also not excited about Ursa finding out about her new company car. June had given her the car and a gas card for it which could only be used to fill the tank. June had explained that she didn’t want to waste her time giving Azula rides because it would defeat the purpose of having an assistant. Then she had asked Azula what kind of car she wanted.

“Seatbelts,” Azula reminded everyone.

Toph revved the engine. Then she shot off down the country road. The car became airborne for a brief moment as they sped over an enormous hill. It zoomed down the hill at top speed.

Ty Lee, who had never been wearing a seatbelt, stood up and threw her hands in the air. “Whoo!” she screamed.

The car screeched to a stop. Amazingly, Ty Lee didn’t even lose her balance slightly. She leapt back into a sitting position, laughing.

“That was amazing,” Toph said. “I love your new boss, Azula.”

“I’m so glad you decided to let us joyride with you,” Suki agreed. “This car is beautiful.”

“This was alright,” Mai said with a shrug. “I didn’t hate it.”

“You’re all welcome,” Azula said. “You can thank Zuko for mentioning that when he first met Toph she was driving Sokka’s car.” She paused, thinking about that. “Actually, I take that back, Zuko is one of the people who can never know we did this. “

“Surprised you didn’t invite Katara,” Ty Lee said in a teasing voice that Azula didn’t understand.

Azula shrugged. “She had to talk to Sokka. Besides, she would have never agreed to this. I can just hear her scolding us,” she imitated Katara’s voice. “This is exactly the kind of dangerous activity that leads to people not trusting you.”

For some reason, Ty Lee, Suki and Toph were giggling. Even Mai was smirking a little. Azula stared around at them.

“What?”

“You know I was starting to think you were ditching us,” Ty Lee said. “Now that you have a girlfriend.”

Azula glared. “What are you talking about? I spend time with you all the time. You’re always being all-” she gestured vaguely. “Couple-ey. Or throuple-y I suppose.”

Ty Lee shook her head. “I was kidding,” she said. “Come on though, what’s the gossip? You two sure have been having a lot of sleepovers.”

“We’re friends,” Azula said, getting annoyed.

“Uh huh,” Suki said. “Friends.”

Azula glared. She hated it when they got like this. It was so annoying. She wished they would just say whatever they were implying. Because it sounded like they were implying…something that was totally ridiculous.

“Oh leave her alone,” Mai said.

Azula shot Mai a grateful look.

“We’re just helping,” Toph said. “Those two dumb-dumbs will never figure it out without some hints.”

“Why don’t you spell it out for me?” Azula said, glaring at Toph although she knew Toph couldn’t see her.

“Alright listen princess,” Toph said. “I can’t even see and even I can see the big ol’ cartoon hearts that appear in your eyes whenever you see Katara.”

“What? That’s not even physically possible,” Azula snapped. “This conversation is over.”

Azula switched places with Toph and drove her home.

“Maybe we could stay the night so you don’t have to drive all the way back to Ba Sing Se tonight,” Suki said once Toph was out of the car. “If Ursa and Ikem don’t mind.”

“They wouldn’t mind,” Azula said. “But I’m going back through Ba Sing Se tonight anyway.”

“Why?”

“I have business to attend.”

“Don’t get all secretive on us,” Ty Lee said.

Azula considered. Mai and Ty Lee had been her best friends since she was a child. She wasn’t sure she could trust Suki though. She could absolutely not risk Zuko finding out what she was up to. He was already drifting apart from her because she was always fighting with Ursa.

The old Azula would have never admitted it even to herself but it hurt to see Ursa and Zuko so close again. She could pretend to herself that it was anger or hatred but at the end of the day it just hurt. She didn’t need to give Zuko another reason to dislike her.

That wasn’t something she could think about now though. If she was going to do this, the old Azula would have to make an appearance. That meant shutting off her emotions. Lately it didn’t seem like that was such a bad thing.

“I can’t tell you,” she said. “You’ll simply have to trust me that it’s something I need to do.”

* * *

* * *

Sokka had hugged Zuko for a long time and now he was back home. His dad had asked what was wrong and Sokka hadn’t told him. He hated lying to his dad, but it had to happen. Hakoda didn’t need this right now. Besides, if he found out he might try to put a stop to Team Teen Vigilantes and Sokka knew now that that wasn’t going to happen.

There was a knock at his door. Sokka got up from his bed and opened it to see Katara. He glared at her but it might have been more effective if it weren’t obvious he had been crying.

“Hey,” she said.

Sokka slammed the door shut and crossed his arms, staring at Katara. “How could you not tell me?”

“What are you-”

“A box of feet, Katara!" he said. “Zuko and I found a box of feet. You think I haven’t figured it out?”

Katara shook her head. She was obviously trying to look innocent and it wasn't working. She may as well have had the word 'guilty' written across her forehead in sharpie. “Figured what out?”

“That this is-” Sokka realized he was shouting a little and lowered his voice to a whisper. “This is the same killer that killed Mom, isn’t it?”

Katara just stared at him with wide eyes. Sokka could see all the hurt and anger he felt reflected in her face. He couldn’t believe she had known this whole time and hadn’t said anything though. He knew she knew. She had seen the dead body and then she'd talked about it with Azula and they'd been at 'Nyla and Co.' all day. She had known and she hadn't thought he deserved to know. He wanted to be angry but he was just hurt.

“How could you lie to me?”

“Technically I just didn’t tell you.”

Sokka sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. He felt the bed shift as Katara sat down next to him. He looked up at her.

“I’m sorry,” she said. He couldn’t tell if she meant the apology or not but her eyes were filled with tears. It was clear she felt bad, whether she regretted the lie or not. “I just wanted to protect you.”

“Hey!” he said. “I’m the big brother. It’s my job to protect you. It’s always been my job. But I can’t do it if you don’t let me.”

“You just don’t understand-”

“You know what? That’s bullshit,” Sokka said. “She was my mother too.”

“But you didn’t hear-”

“I still loved her,” Sokka interrupted. “I still lost her.”

Katara took that in. “I should’ve told you,” she said. “I’ve been a bad sister.”

Sokka instantly felt bad. That hadn't been what he was saying. He knew Katara had always wanted to look out for him. She hadn't told him out of an - albeit misplaced - desire to protect him. Sokka didn't think that made it okay but he supposed he understood it. And he loved Katara. She wasn't a bad sister.

“No,” Sokka said. “You’ve been the best sister. I just want to be able to look out for you as much as you look out for me, okay?”

“Deal,” Katara said, wiping her eyes.

“No more secrets?” Sokka asked.

Katara stared at him for a long time. It looked like she wanted to say something. She opened her mouth a few times and then shut it. She nodded.

“No more secrets.”

“Promise?” Sokka asked.

“Promise,” Katara said in almost a whisper.

There was a long pause. “I’m back in, by the way,” Sokka said. “I’m sorry I drifted away from Team Teen Vigilantes. Now that I know why this is important though, I’m back in. If it were up to me I would let the police handle this. But I know you and I know you’re not backing out so I’ll help. Whatever it takes, we’ll get this person behind bars, okay?”

“Okay,” Katara said. Then she burst into heavy sobs.

Sokka pulled her into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried & tried to figure out how to insert an image but apparently I'm a Grandma when it comes to technology so here is a link to the awesome creepy ass art @ septumboii did for this fic: 
> 
> https://septumboii.tumblr.com/post/626014649910001664/anonymous-package-for-team-teen-vigilantes 
> 
> go follow septumboii for more cool af art in the future ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I'll keep trying to get the image inserted but for now the link is the best I've got


	11. boiling rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula goes on a secret mission to learn more about the Dai Li. 
> 
> Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, and Aang search for the cult leader killing women in Ba Sing Se. 
> 
> Zuko and Azula confront their past and their present. 
> 
> Katara gets closer than ever to the truth about her mother's killer.

Azula was speeding down the highway as the sun set. She was talking to Katara via the Mercedes’ Bluetooth speaker. Unfortunately, the convertible’s roof had gone back up because it was too cold to drive with it down for long. Azula was focusing on how amazing her new car was and the prize money June had mentioned for capturing the person responsible for the murders and trying not to think about the conversation she’d had with her friends earlier. 

Toph’s assessment was absolutely physically impossible. First of all, Toph was blind so she couldn’t see shit. Second of all, no one had cartoon hearts appear in their eyes it simply wasn’t physically possible. She did love talking to Katara though. And looking at her pretty face. And hearing about her day. And seeing her talk about something she was passionate about. 

Azula had been on exactly one date in her life and it hadn't ended well. Chan had asked her to a school dance freshman year of high school. After they kissed Azula gave perfectly reasonable and actually super cool speech about how they were going to be the best couple ever and all other couples would kneel before them. Then he told her she was weird and not very nice and they literally never talked again although his house did burn down "mysteriously" while he was on vacation not too long after the dance. Ever since dating had been off the table. Katara was different though. She was kind and smart and beautiful and kind of scary when she was angry and she cared so much about making the world a better place and she was so protective of her friends and family and she was _real_ in a way that other people weren't and when Katara had something positive to say there was never any doubt if she meant it and - none of this was important right now. 

“I’m not lying for you unless you tell me where the hell you’re going. Ty Lee, Mai, and Suki said you were being secretive about where you were going after you dropped them off,” Katara said through the Bluetooth. 

“Good to know you’re all having conversations about me when I’m not around,” Azula snapped. “I’m hardly asking for much. I’m just saying that if Ursa, Ikem, or Zuko ask, I’m having another sleepover at your house. I’ll be there later anyway so it’s not even a complete lie.” 

“Where are you now?” 

“I’m just leaving Ba Sing Se.” 

“To go where?” 

“I’d really prefer not to say.” 

“Cut the bullshit, Azula,” Katara said. “Zuko is literally in the other room with Sokka right now. Your lie is falling apart already.” 

“He is?” Azula felt her heart drop. “Shit.” 

“Why don’t you want Zuko to know where you are? Why don’t you want me to know?” 

“I’ll tell you but you cannot tell Zuko.” Azula took a deep breath. This was Katara. Azula could trust her. “I’m going to visit my father in prison.” There was a pause. “Katara? Are you still there? Did the phone cut out?” 

“Why?” Katara asked. 

“I’m going to ask him about the Dai Li and the people involved with the lab under Lake Laogai.” 

There was another pause. “Is that the only reason?” 

“Of course it’s the only reason.” 

“Why don’t you want Zuko to find out?” 

“I just don’t want him to worry.” _Lie. Lie, lie lie._ That wasn’t the reason at all. It was because she thought Zuko might be furious. He might never forgive her if he knew she was visiting the person that had inflicted so much misery on him. The person she’d helped inflict misery on him. 

“He’d understand, you know,” Katara said. 

Did Katara always have to see right through her? Azula had once lived with high impenetrable walls built around herself but they'd been crumbling lately and Katara was a big part of that. It was terrifying but there was also another feeling, one that Azula couldn't put her finger on. 

“Will you lie for me?” 

“I don’t know,” Katara sighed. “This is a lot to ask. Zuko is my friend too. I don’t want to lie to him.” 

“This would only hurt him, Katara,” Azula said. “Zuko and I aren’t like you and Sokka. There are a lot of patched wounds that don’t need to be reopened. You don’t know what it used to be like. It was my father and me against Zuko. He doesn’t need a reminder of that, especially when-” she stopped herself. She’d been about to say _‘especially when it’s him and Ursa against me now,’_ but it seemed like overkill. She was already baring her soul which was a dangerous thing to do when she was about to see her father. She needed to strip away her emotions and become as cold as Ozai if she wanted to have a productive conversation. “Zuko simply doesn’t need to know about this, alright?” 

There was a long pause. “I don’t like keeping all these secrets,” Katara said. “It’s wrong.” 

“But you’ll do it?” 

“I’ll do it,” Katara sighed. “But I don’t like it. I think you should tell Zuko the truth.” 

“You’re the best,” Azula said. “And…wish me luck.” 

“I would’ve gone with you, you know,” Katara said. “I don’t like you going there alone.” 

“It’s necessary,” Azula said. “We have to find out if he knows anything about the Dai Li.” 

“Alright,” Katara said. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” 

‘Boiling Rock Federal Prison’ was about an hour outside of Ba Sing Se. Azula had looked at the directions on her phone a hundred times over the past year. She had the route practically memorized. 

A year. A year had passed with no visits, no phone calls, and no letters. ‘Boiling Rock’ was an island in the middle of a lake and Azula’s car was the only one on the long bridge that led to it. The island was covered in rocky cliffs and boulders. There were no trees or plants, only enormous rocks that the lake water splashed against in the autumn wind. It was a small island and the enormous cement prison was the only thing on it – right in the middle. 

The closer Azula got the faster her heart beat. The prison was looming in front of her like some great monster. Suddenly she wished she’d asked someone to come along after all. 

_‘No,’_ she told herself. _‘That’s the sort of weakness he’d latch onto.’_ She had to remember that. Everything she’d learned over the past year about being a better person and letting her emotions exist had to go away right now. Her therapist would be disappointed. It was just for tonight though – and it was absolutely necessary in order to protect herself if she was going to see him.

She pulled into the parking lot, parked and took several deep breaths, then checked her face in the mirror. It was a blank mask. 

By the time she got out of the car the sun had set and it was dark. Azula was wearing her leather jacket and combat boots and she’d done her makeup earlier. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She looked like an adult – she hoped. That had been her goal since when she got ready, she knew she was going to see June and she wanted June to respect her. 

She walked inside and approached the front desk, where the attendant sat behind a sheet of bulletproof glass in a closed office and pressed a button for a speaker. 

“Can I help you?” 

“I’m here to visit the previous mayor of Ba Sing Se,” Azula said. “Ozai.” 

“Visiting hours are over.”

Azula pulled the silver badge reading ‘Private Detective’ June had given her from her belt loop. She showed it to the attendant. “I’m working on an investigation into the deaths of two women and the discovery of a box of severed feet in Ba Sing Se,” she said in her most official voice. “We believe Mayor Ozai might have information that could lead to the capture of the current killer.” 

The attendant frowned, looking concerned. “I heard about those poor boys who found the severed feet on the news today.” 

Azula glared, saying nothing. 

The attendant nodded to a security guard standing near a door. “You can speak to Ozai. Briefly.” The attendant slid something into a slot and it fell on the counter. It was a sticker reading ‘Boiling Rock Prison Visitor.’ 

Azula nodded. She stuck the sticker to the bottom corner of her jacket. Then she followed the security guard through the door, which had to be unlocked by the guard, and was led down a long, dark corridor with stone walls. Next, they went through another set of doors that the guard had to unlock. Inside there was shouting. Cell blocks lined the walls on either side of this hallway. 

“Last cell on your left,” the security guard said. “I’ll be watching the security footage. Wave when you’re ready to be retrieved.” 

Azula gave a curt nod. The security guard left, shutting the doors. The inmates on either side of the hall leered and shouted as Azula marched past, not looking at them. 

She stopped at the last cell on the left. She noticed the security camera above her and nodded at it. Then she looked at the cell. 

There he was – the hero of her childhood – the person she’d once worshipped like a God. Ozai was behind bars, sitting on a bench in the back of his cell, looking down. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit. Azula stood there, staring until he looked up. Shock filled his face. That was good. She had surprised him – caught him off guard. He got up and walked over to the bars, grabbing them. 

“Azula?” 

“Hello, Father.” 

They stared at each other for a long time and then Ozai started to laugh. Azula stood her ground, just staring at him. She couldn’t let any expression show. 

“I thought you’d forgotten about me,” Ozai said. “I missed you.” 

Maybe it was even true. He looked tired. Skinnier than she remembered him. He had a black eye. Azula crossed her arms. 

“Well? How have you been? It’s been so lonely here. I always thought you were loyal to me.” 

“I was,” she said. It came out without her permission – a soft admission of the absolute truth. 

A grin crossed Ozai’s face. He hadn’t missed the soft insecure tone in her voice. God, she tried so hard to be as scary as him but at the end of the day, she was just a scared little girl who crumbled when it came to her dad. She was pathetic. A useless idiot. She hardened her expression so that only anger would be visible. 

“Was?” Ozai asked. “Past tense?” 

“You brainwashed my mother and countless others for years,” Azula said. “You tried to turn me into an evil, corrupt monster just like you.” 

“You’re forgetting something else I did,” Ozai said. “I loved you.” 

“You used me.” 

They glared at each for a minute and then Ozai sighed. He looked genuinely tired. That’s how Azula felt – tired. 

“Maybe so,” he said. “But it doesn’t mean I didn’t love you. You and I were never like Ursa and Zuko, Azula. We’re different. Better.” 

“That’s not true.” 

Ozai laughed. “You know it’s true,” he said. He saw the angry defensiveness flash across her face. How had she gotten so much worse at this? There had been a time she could mask every emotion and hide every thought. “Something’s changed though,” Ozai said. “You’ve changed. You’re what – loyal to Ursa now?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes.” 

Ozai laughed. “How’s that working out for you?” 

Damn it. The hurt definitely showed on her face. She was out of practice with having conversations that were more like competitions. It had been too long. She couldn’t shut herself down like she’d once been able to. This was bad. 

“Ah she hates you, doesn’t she?” Ozai asked. “She’ll never understand you and she’ll never like you. You bet on the wrong horse, Azula, and you’re going to pay for it for the rest of your life.” 

Azula felt like throwing up. She gritted her teeth and glared. _‘Never let him see you cry,’_ she thought. She just glared, remembering how much she truly despised her father. 

“I’m not here to talk about Ursa, or Zuko, or myself,” Azula said. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I’m here to ask you about the Dai Li.” 

“Why do you want to know about the Dai Li?” 

“So you’ve heard of them.” This was good. Azula was getting her footing again. This was the reason she’d come. 

“Heard of them? They worked for me. Or I was one of the people they worked for anyway” 

“Well, they’re back. I need to know about what happened nine years ago. How did the Dai Li get rid of the FBI when they were investigating Ursa’s death?” 

Ozai sat back down on the bench. Azula was looking down at him now but it still felt like he had the upper hand. The decision to sit down was calculated, like everything he did. He was showing that he wasn’t threatened by her. 

“I’ll tell you anything,” Ozai said. “In exchange for something.” 

“What?” 

“Every time I tell you something, you have to reciprocate. Tell me about yourself. Tell me what I’ve missed.” 

“Why?”

“You're my daughter. I love you. I missed you.” 

Azula hated herself for how much she wanted to believe him. Her dad’s love was all she had ever wanted growing up. The idea that he loved her filled her with horrible, painful hope. She brushed that aside. 

“Fine.” 

“The FBI found your mother. They were under the impression that her new identity was voluntary. After all, she’d hired June to hide her. But there were people who suspected the truth – that Ursa’s memories were being wiped. The Dai Li took care of anyone who suspected that there was something off about ‘Noriko.’” 

That made sense. If Kya was anything like Katara she would notice that the new woman in Hira’a closely resembled the Mayor’s missing wife. She would likely even try to befriend the new woman in town. When it became obvious ‘Noriko’ had no memories of ‘Ursa’ Kya would be suspicious. Kya had probably been smart and fierce and determined, just like her daughter. She wouldn’t have let it go until she found out the truth. So, the Dai Li had killed her. That’s the kind of organization her father associated with. Azula felt a heavy wave of hatred and disgust but it wasn't just directed at Ozai. That was the kind of organization she would have associated with at one time too. Her hatred for herself was almost as strong as her hatred for her father. But she'd changed. She wasn't that person anymore. 

“I need to know about a woman named Kya,” Azula said. “Someone in the Dai Li was responsible for her death.” 

“Your turn.” 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Does Zuko hate you too – now that you’re both back with Ursa? I know Ursa couldn’t stand you and she and Zuko were always close.” The amusement in his tone made Azula want to reach through the bars and strangle him. 

“Of course not,” Azula said. She was trying to keep her voice steady. “Zuko loves me. Tell me about Kya.” 

Ozai laughed. “You’re lying,” he said. “To me or yourself. You were horrible to Zuko,” he laughed again. “You can’t just take that back. But it doesn’t matter. I don’t remember Kya specifically. There are records of every kill the Dai Li made when I controlled them in a box under the floorboards in my bedroom back at the mansion assuming the FBI didn’t find it when they raided the house.” 

“Are the Dai Li all killers, then? Or is there one killer controlled by the Dai Li?” 

“It’s my turn to ask a question.” 

“Go ahead." 

“Do you miss me?” 

Azula stared at him for a long time before deciding to answer honestly. “Yes,” she said. “But I’m glad you’re here.” 

He nodded, satisfied. “I thought so. The Dai Li is just a group of people who want to see the lower class citizens of Ba Sing Se subdued and under tight control. There are killers in the group, but they’re not all killers. There are politicians, police officers, and corporate CEOs. Now that I'm gone I’d bet they’re trying to find a way to control the new mayor. They’ll want to turn him into a figurehead. They want someone who will grant them favors from less strict rules for their companies to abide by to higher funding for the police.” 

Azula had suspected as much. She nodded. Then something else occurred to her. 

“Why feet?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

Azula tried to think. It didn’t feel obvious at all. She had been thinking about the feet since Sokka and Zuko messaged the group chat with pictures of the box right before they called the police. June had orchestrated a deal with Mayor Kuei after finding the first corpse next to its severed feet. She was counting on a lot of prize money once she brought in the killer. Part of the deal meant working with the police to an extent. Besides, the medical examiner would want to see the feet. 

The killer had left that box where it was obviously going to be found. They wanted it to be found. Why though? To mock mock Team Teen Vigilantes and June, that seemed clear. But why feet specifically? It had to mean something. 

Ozai laughed. “I thought you were supposed to be smart,” he said. “The Dai Li always cut the feet off their victims to drive home the fact that there’s no running away. There’s no escaping. There’s no hope.” 

Azula hadn’t been afraid of the killer thus far. She still wasn’t afraid for herself. ‘No hope’ seemed pretty ominous though. She thought of Ursa, who had tried so hard to escape Ozai to live a peaceful life and was now in danger from a cult, and Ikem who had never hurt anyone in his life. She thought of Kyi who was so tiny, and Zuko who had always looked out for her. She couldn’t hide the fear on her face now. 

Ozai noticed her expression.“You’re a target, aren’t you?” he asked. 

Azula didn’t say anything. 

“You are, aren’t you?” 

“Thank you for the information,” she said. She waved up at the security camera. 

The next minute a security guard was leading her away. Azula glanced back at the cell. Her father was staring after her, his expression as unfathomable as ever. Azula took him in, knowing this would be the last time she saw him. 

“Azula!” 

She paused, waiting for him to say something. 

“I really did miss you. I’ll never forgive you for getting me locked up but…. I did miss you. Look out for yourself. The Dai Li aren’t a threat to be taken lightly. There’s a gun hidden with the box of files about the Dai Li. You should take it.” 

She stared at him for a long time. There were no mind games now. He knew this was probably the last time he’d ever see her, she could see it in his eyes. He knew she would not be returning for any social visits. He looked almost sad. He might hate her for betraying him and getting him locked up but he still loved her and didn’t want her to die, she believed that much. She’d never get his approval again but there was love there – complicated, messy love that hurt. Maybe that was all she deserved. At least one parent still loved her. The security guard coughed. 

Azula cleared her throat. “I’ll never forgive you either,” she said. “But I missed you too. Goodbye.” 

Azula turned and left. She did not look back again.

* * *

* * *

Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee were standing in the chemistry lab next to Ruon-Jian who was tied to a chair. 

“You guys okay in there?” Aang called from the hallway.

“Shush up, Aang, do you want to get caught?” Toph asked. 

The girls had asked Aang and Toph to meet them at Ba Sing Se University after Aang texted them having looked out the window to see Sokka and Katara sneaking out with Zuko and Azula. They’d taken Sokka’s pickup and Aang had driven. 

Suki was normally against tying people up outside the bedroom but this was an exception. It was a necessary choice. Besides, she didn’t feel too bad considering Ruon-Jian was a member of an evil cult that had tried to drug Mai. Ty Lee was doing a handstand on one hand on the desk, twirling around. Mai was spinning a switchblade around in her hands. 

“You’re going to tell us who’s killing people,” Suki said, leaning over Ruon-Jian and glaring. 

“I’m telling you guys, I don’t know anything,” Ruon-Jian said. “I quit that creepy ass cult after they started killing people and cutting off their feet and shit, I swear!” 

“Who?” Mai asked, standing up and holding the switchblade against Ruon-Jian’s throat. “Who started killing people? We need names.” 

Ruon-Jian whimpered. “I swear I don’t know!” he said. “I just wanted to be part of a cool scary group. I never killed anyone though!” 

Ty Lee launched herself from her handstand position and ended up on Ruon-Jian’s lap. She pressed her forehead against his, smiling sweetly. Suki leaned against the desk behind her, grinning. She loved her girflriends so freaking much. 

“Come on,” Ty Lee said in a sweet voice. “Tell us or Mai’s going to play with her new toy.” Ty Lee jumped into a standing position and nodded at Mai’s switchblade. 

“No torturing, I told you guys!” Aang called from the hall. 

“I disagree!” Toph called. “Do what you gotta do!” 

It was lucky the school was pretty abandoned as it was well after midnight. They were not being nearly as quiet as they’d all agree to be. Suki rolled her eyes. She'd disabled the security cameras in the halls so there would be no way to prove they'd ever been here. She'd also hacked into Ruon-Jian's laptop and written long rambling paranoid posts about hating women on all his social media profiles to discredit him. Suki didn't feel too bad about this either as she was pretty sure she was just writing the things he secretly believed anyway. She just needed to make sure no one would believe him if he said three scary hot chicks tried to torture him. Suki didn't really think he'd bother trying to narc anyway given that the entire reason they'd kidnapped him from his dorm was his association with an evil cult. Suki reasoned that he could always say he'd been hacked and if he was the type of person who loved and respected women, he'd be believed. If not, he wouldn't be believed and it would be his own fault. She had a feeling he wouldn't be believed. Mai had described his repeated attempts to hit on her at the party despite her saying she wasn't interested. Plus, again, he'd tried to drug Mai. So really this was all just karma. And besides, they weren't actually going to hurt him they just needed the killer's name so they could save countless women from having their feet chopped off. 

“Listen,” Ruon-Jian said. “I’ll tell you what I do know, okay?” 

They all stared at him, waiting. 

“I know who’s in charge. It’s the person who was running the Lake Laogai lab, alright? He wasn’t in the lab when it exploded. He’s an old guy with a bald head, a mustache, and goatee. He calls himself Long Feng.” 

“Long Feng?” Suki asked. “Okay, where do we find him?” 

“I have his address,” Ruon-Jian said. “Untie me and I’ll write it down for you.” 

“Okay,” Suki said, nodding to Mai, who started cutting the ropes. “Keep in mind that Ty Lee can paralyze you in the blink of an eye if you try to run for it though.” 

“Got it,” Ruon-Jian muttered. 

Suki shoved a piece of paper and pencil in front of Ruon-Jian.

* * *

* * *

Zuko was making out with Sokka on the couch. It had been an exhausting and horrible day but at least now he got to do his favorite thing which was kissing Sokka. He didn’t want to stop the make-out session but he had something important to say. 

“You know I’m back in too, right?” 

“Hm?” Sokka said. 

“Team Teen Vigilantes. Whatever it takes. You and Katara didn’t abandon me and Azula when we were looking for our mom. I’m not abandoning you in the search for your mom’s killer.” 

“I would understand if you didn’t want to be involved. This is dangerous. If it were up to me we’d leave it to the authorities, but Katara’s not letting this go.” 

“Hey,” Zuko said, putting his hands on either side of Sokka’s face. “That’s okay. I know you need to be there for your sister. I understand. And I’m here for you.” 

Sokka nodded, looking serious. “Okay,” he said. “Thank you.” 

Zuko resumed kissing Sokka, but more intensely than before. They were both trying to put all their dedication to each other into the kiss. It was a kiss that said _‘I’d do anything for you’_ and _‘I love you.'_ They were, unfortunately, interrupted when the front door opened. 

Azula was back from wherever the hell she had been. Zuko and Sokka both shifted to sitting positions. They each smoothed out their clothes and tried to look casual. 

“Really?” Azula asked. “In the public area?” 

“It’s like 1 am,” Zuko whispered. “We didn’t think anyone else would be up.” 

“Aren’t you banned from sleeping over here?” 

“Yes, so be quiet,” Sokka whispered. “Katara is in her room. She might be asleep.” 

“She won’t be,” Azula said. “She texted me that she’s waiting up.” 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Zuko asked, looking at his little sister more carefully. Mascara was running all down her cheeks like she’d been crying. 

“Nothing, why?” 

“You look like a hot mess,” Sokka said. 

Zuko punched Sokka on the arm lightly and tried to get Azula to meet his eyes. “Hey, what’s going on? Tell me.” 

“It’s nothing,” Azula whispered.

“It’s obviously not nothing,” Sokka said. “Listen, it’s okay you can tell us.” 

“Like either of you care,” Azula sniffed, shooting a nasty look in Zuko’s direction. 

Zuko was confused. “Are you mad at me or something?” 

“Figure it out,” she snapped. 

Katara came running down the stairs on tiptoe. She rushed over and gave Azula a huge hug. Zuko and Sokka exchanged a confused look. 

“I know how to find the person who killed your mother,” Azula said, looking at Katara. “There’s a record of every kill the Dai Li was ordered to make under my father’s floorboards.” 

Katara’s face was filled with an intense determination that Zuko understood instantly. It wasn’t the same, but he’d felt that intensity when it came to finding his missing mother. Of course, this was very different but it didn’t mean Zuko didn’t understand. He empathized with Katara a lot. 

“Let’s go,” Azula said to Katara, nodding at the door. 

She and Katara tiptoed towards the door. Zuko looked at Sokka and they shared a nod, following their little sisters outside. When they were all on the porch, Azula and Katara both turned to give them similar looks of disapproval. 

“What?” Sokka said. “We’re coming.” 

“No you’re not,” Azula said. “This isn’t about you.” 

“Like hell it’s not,” Zuko said. “Sokka lost his mother too. And we both care about this. We’re coming.” 

Azula looked like she was ready to keep arguing but Katara put a hand on her shoulder. “They can come to look at the Dai Li’s files,” she said, giving Azula a meaningful look. “That much they can help with.” 

Zuko got the idea. They were planning on ditching them. Well, they were idiots if they thought it would be easy. 

Zuko and Sokka followed them to the car parked in the driveway. Zuko froze before getting in, looking over the car. He couldn’t believe it. How the hell had Azula gotten yet another fancy sports car? Zuko didn’t know that much about cars but he could tell this was an expensive one. 

“It’s technically ‘Nyla and Co.’ property,” Azula explained, seeing Zuko’s expression. “I have to return it to June at the end of my internship unless she hires me when I graduate.” 

Zuko just shook his head. He and Sokka climbed into the backseat while Azula got into the driver’s seat and Katara got into the passenger seat. He looked at Sokka and saw the fear painted all over his face. He reached over and grabbed Sokka’s hand, squeezing. Sokka looked at him and gave him a grateful look. 

The ride to Ba Sing Se wasn’t very productive as far as conversation went. Zuko tried, again and again, to ask Azula where she’d been and she seemed to get angrier every time he asked. Sokka and Katara finally got annoyed and both snapped at them to give it a rest. After that, it was quiet in the car. 

Zuko knew it was petty in light of everything going on but he couldn't help but think of his 1996 Honda parked in the driveway at home. Growing up, Ozai and Azula had always had a professional relationship that was closer to colleagues than family but Ozai showered Azula in gifts from her fancy Cadillac to a credit card with no spending limit. Zuko hadn't felt the firey jealousy he'd harbored towards Azula while growing up in a long time but he had to admit, it was flaring up again. 

At the mansion, they all got out. They had to walk through the garden on the way to the wide double doors. There were a few ducks drifting across the surface. Zuko looked at them sadly. The mansion had been abandoned for a year. He wondered if the ducks missed him sitting outside and feeding them. He and his mom had spent so many happy days in this garden and growing up it had been one of the few places he found solace. 

His most recent memory of being here was less pleasant. He looked at Azula to make sure she was okay – memories of her panic when she thought she was seeing Ursa’s dead body still haunted Zuko. She definitely didn’t look okay. Katara was holding her hand though. 

They walked inside and Zuko looked around at the big empty living room. His heart was thudding. He’d hoped he’d never, ever have to come back here. Ozai had made his life a living hell in this house. He’d been physically abusive, but he’d also destroyed Zuko’s sense of self. He’d torn him down until he felt like nothing. Zuko hated this house. 

He had felt so alone here. Ozai and Azula had been inseparable even if they weren't emotionally close. Zuko knew their father had been shaping Azula into a clone of himself and brainwashing her into operating more like a machine than a person. It didn’t make the years of the two of them mocking him any easier to remember. He had, with therapy, completely forgiven Azula. They'd both grown a lot since they'd lived here. The memories still hurt. 

The wide hallways and the big empty rooms with furniture and pictures and knick-knacks still in them felt haunted. Since this was technically Ursa’s property now and she hadn’t felt emotionally ready to come back here or unpack, everything was the same as Zuko remembered. Any moment Zuko felt as if his father might come out of an empty room and start berating him. He hoped they didn't have to stay here long. 

The four of them walked upstairs and into the bedroom together and started feeling around the floorboards. 

The bedroom was enormous. The king-sized bed was surrounded by black curtains. There was a framed photo of the family by the beach on the dresser. Zuko picked it up. It was an old photograph. Ozai’s arm was around Ursa. Zuko’s face was unscarred, and he and Azula were grinning hugely at the camera and hugging in front of their parents. 

Anytime Zuko saw a photo of himself without his scar he felt a sense of loss and self-hatred and he was launched back into the memory of how he'd gotten it. They looked so happy and carefree. Ozai had taken that from them. He and Azula looked so happy and innocent in the picture - just kids. Even Ursa had fewer lines on her face and looked more carefree than she did now that she had the trauma of being almost killed and then having her memories forcibly wiped for years. Zuko picked up the photograph and threw it across the room as hard as he could. The glass in front of the photo shattered. Everyone stared at him. 

“What?” Zuko said. 

“Why did you do that?” Azula asked, picking the photo up. She didn't sound like herself - she sounded hurt. 

“I don’t know,” he said, frustrated. He punched the wall, hard. “OW!” 

“Jesus,” Sokka said, grabbing Zuko’s hand and looking at it. “Did you just break your hand?” 

“No,” Zuko said, looking at his bruised knuckles. “I’m fine.” He flexed his fingers. They hurt but they weren't broken. He didn't feel any better than he had before punching the wall.

Zuko looked over at the photo Azula was holding, their faces framed in broken glass. His gaze fell on a sticker on her jacket. Zuko gaped. It read: ‘Boiling Rock Prison Visitor.’ 

“Did you visit Dad?” he asked her. 

“Zuko, before you get mad-” Katara started, clearly ready to defend Azula.

“You did!” Zuko interrupted, looking at Azula. “How could you do that without telling me?” 

“I had to, Zuko,” Azula said. “Just listen-”

“I don’t want to listen!” he said. “He terrorized me for years and manipulated you. Why on earth would you want to see him? And how could you keep that from me?" 

“What, would you have wanted to tag along and reminisce about the good old days?” Azula shot angrily. 

She might as well have hit him. 

“No!” Zuko shouted. “Because there were no good old days!” 

“Then what is this?” Azula walked over and waved the photo in his face. 

“Both of you need to calm down!” Katara said. 

“Our father is an evil, corrupt monster, but he did care about me, more than Mom ever did. It wasn’t as easy for me to let go as it was for you, so sue me, Zuko!” 

Sokka tried to get between them and raised his arms to create a barrier. 

“You have no idea how it felt, having you always side with dad,” Zuko said, his voice breaking. “I was so alone and I still did everything I could to be there for you. I would’ve never in a million years sided with someone who treated you the way dad treated me.” 

“You wouldn’t?” Azula asked. “Really? Because form where I’m standing that’s exactly what you’ve been doing!” 

“What?” Zuko asked. All the fight went out of him. It hit him that over the past year she had been feeling exactly the same as he had felt his entire life. Alone. Isolated by a family that was supposed to care. Zuko knew exactly what that felt like and he’d never wanted Azula to feel that way. 

From where he was standing, it wasn't even close to the same because their mom was trying - Ursa was trying with everything she had to be close to Azula. But that wasn't the thing Zuko was focusing on right now. It was the feeling of being alone while surrounded by people who should, by definition, care. Family. Zuko was all too familiar with that brand of loneliness and he wouldn't have wished it on his worst enemy. At one point, he might've called Azula just that too - an enemy. Things had been complicated with them. They'd been both confidantes and rivals growing up. There was a lot of festering resentment but at the end of the day, they'd always loved each other. Now they were friends and Zuko hated that she'd been feeling that way.

Azula sighed, lowering the photograph. Sokka lowered his arms, looking relieved. Katara also sighed in relief. 

“I’ve felt so alone in that house with Ursa,” Azula said, her voice breaking. “And you were supposed to be there for me no matter what but I can’t ask you to choose me over her. I was horrible to you when we lived here and I am so sorry. I know I’ve never apologized and you forgave me anyway. I can't tell you how sorry I am, Zuko. I'm not good with apologies but you deserve one." 

Zuko pulled his sister into a hug. “I never wanted you to feel alone,” he said. “I wanted you to be as happy as I am.” 

They broke apart from the hug and there was a heavy silence. Sokka kicked at the floor. A floorboard shot up and they all ran over to look. Beneath the floorboard was the top of a box. Katara eagerly pulled the other board up and grabbed the box. 

They all stood there, staring. Katara was holding the cardboard box and staring at it with an intense look in her eyes. She did not open it right away. 

“This is it,” Katara said in a soft voice. She looked at Sokka. “The information that will lead us to mom’s killer is in this box.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: you've all been so amazingly supportive & I appreciate everyone leaving kind comments SO much! the reason there was no chapter yesterday is that I re-wrote the argument between Zuko & Azula so many different ways. I really wanted it to be fair to both characters & it was always important to me if I ever wrote a sequel to 'The Benefits of Getting a Flat Tire' that Zuko got a genuine apology from Azula since he didn't get one in TBGFT even though she did become a better person by the end. 
> 
> ps. y'all I came SO close to naming this chapter "have the lambs stopped screaming, clarice?" lmao 
> 
> also please see the previous chapter's end note for a link to really cool fan art by @ septumboii on Tumblr for this fic. I encourage everyone to check out the art done for last chapter & also to follow septumboii for more cool art in the future 
> 
> next time: Sokka and Katara cope with the loss that forced them to grow up way too fast & Katara has to make an important decision


	12. the boogeyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara confronts the man who killed her mother.

_“It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things.”_

_― Lemony Snicket, Horseradish_

* * *

* * *

“Are you alright?” Sokka grabbed Katara’s arms and pulled her out of the water and onto the big rock he was sitting on. 

Sokka was nine and Katara was seven and they were camping at a secluded hot spring. Hakoda and Kya were lounging on the shore by a crackling fire near their tents. Sokka had just watched his little sister dive into the water headfirst from a particularly high rock. She shoved him away. 

“I’m fine, Sokka,” she said. “I’m a better swimmer than you are anyway.” 

Sokka narrowed his eyes. “Is that so?” 

Katara stuck her tongue out. That’s all Sokka needed. He shoved her backward into the water. Their parents both stood up, ready to intervene if there was going to be an argument but the next moment Katara was shooting out of the water and grabbing Sokka’s wrist, pulling him in too. 

They both screamed with laughter and splashed at each other. Sokka heard his parents laugh by the shore. He had known Katara would love being pushed into the water – he would’ve never done it otherwise. And he’d been right there, ready to pull her back out if she needed it.

* * *

* * *

“Are you alright?” 

It was the day after their mom’s funeral and the house had been very quiet all morning. Dad hadn’t moved from the couch. He just lay there on his side, staring ahead. It was suffocating to be in the house. Sokka had been hearing crashes from Katara’s room for the past couple of minutes though. When he went in, he found it trashed. Broken glass figurines from Gran Gran were scattered across the floor and the lamp was on its side, broken. Katara was standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. 

“No,” she said, sitting on the bed. Sokka sat down beside her. After a while, she said, “Are you?” 

“No.”

* * *

* * *

“Are you alright?” Katara asked. 

It had been two years since their mom passed away. They were doing better. But her birthday was always hard. Sokka felt like his memories of his mom were already fading and that was a terrifying feeling. Photographs and videos felt unfamiliar. Sokka wanted to be able to remember – he felt like he should be able to remember. He was sitting at his desk with his colored pencils, trying to draw his mom but he kept getting it wrong. 

Katara sat down on the bed when Sokka didn’t say anything and kept trying to draw. He tried to picture his mom’s face in his mind’s eye. Ever since she’d passed away, he’d channeled his energy into looking after his dad and Katara. Making sure they were alright was the top priority. 

Katara was hard to look after because she was just as determined to look after Sokka as he was to look after her. She nagged him about his messy room. She yelled at him about his disorganized homework and reminded him that he could get even better grades if he’d just get organized. She could be a pain in the ass but Sokka didn’t know what he’d do without her. 

Sokka had put so much focus into making the house a happier place. He started making everything he could into a joke because if he could make his dad or his sister laugh, maybe it would be alright. Now so much time had passed, and they were all doing much better but Sokka felt like he’d never processed his own loss. 

Katara got up and leaned over, looking at the picture. “That’s really good,” she said. “It kind of looks like me.”

* * *

* * *

The tragedy of losing Kya hit their family hard and even years later things weren’t perfect. There were still nights when Sokka would hear Katara scream because of nightmares she didn’t like to talk about. There were days when Sokka felt like his childhood memories were blurry and that scared him because he just wanted to remember. 

Hakoda got therapy not long after the loss. He encouraged Sokka and Katara to try therapy too and they did but neither of them liked it and it didn’t last long. Hakoda and Bato started dating and at first, it was a secret that both Sokka and Katara knew. Sokka would never forget how hard they’d all laughed when Hakoda tentatively mentioned it at dinner one day and he and Katara both yelled “we know!” 

Hakoda and Bato ended up fostering and adopted Aang. Later, their friend Toph complained about her home life and kept running away and trying to live with them until Hakoda contacted social services and eventually legally adopted her. Suki and her parents were friends of the family and Sokka considered Suki family. Sokka had only met Zuko, Azula, Ursa, Ikem, Iroh, Kiyi, and Ty Lee and Mai a year ago but they were family too. It was a family of people with broken pasts who had chosen to come together and care about each other. These were the people Sokka would do anything for. 

Sokka knew he was only a freshman in college but he found himself fantasizing about having a big fancy wedding and kissing Zuko at the altar and promising him they’d spend the rest of their lives together. He couldn’t imagine loving anyone else the way he loved Zuko. He knew the odds of ending up with a high school sweetheart were low but he didn’t care – he was sure that he and Zuko were an exception because they were exceptional. Not only were they still together in college, but they were also closer than ever now. 

Sokka was sure that he could trust everyone in his family. He would do anything for them and they’d do anything for him. These were things he was positive of. 

So when Zuko asked if they could leave the mansion and they drove to Ba Sing Se University and went into Sokka’s dorm to sit down and look through the files on the Dai Li, Sokka had no reason to be suspicious when Katara and Azula said they were going outside for air. 

He figured Azula needed a second after revisiting her childhood home and Katara was being a good friend. Maybe Katara needed to take a minute before finding out who had been responsible for their mom’s death. 

Sokka was glad for the chance to pull Zuko into a tight hug. He knew that Ozai’s house had all kinds of horrible memories for Zuko. It was almost three in the morning at this point and he and Zuko ended up flopping back on the bare mattress and holding each other. The cardboard box on the floor felt like it was giving Sokka the evil eye. He was afraid to look inside and surprised that Katara hadn’t yet. 

It had been about fifteen minutes since Katara and Azula went outside. 

“Do you think we should be worried?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko got up and looked out the window. “I don’t see them,” he said. 

Sokka walked over to the box and took the lid off. He stared inside for a long time before Zuko walked over and looked inside with him. They met each other’s eyes. 

At the same time, they said, “Shit.” 

“They took the files,” Sokka said. 

“Yeah, they’re long gone,” Zuko said. “God damn it.” 

“I can’t believe Katara would do something like this,” Sokka groaned. 

The sad part was that he was lying. He could, actually, believe it. Katara had always channeled her grief over the loss of their mother into anger. Sokka hadn’t been there that night and he knew he couldn’t understand the extent of what Katara had been through. He knew she hated Kya’s killer with an intensity that he could never really understand though.

He wanted to be angry at Katara and Azula for ditching them. Honestly, though, he was just worried. All he could think about was where Katara was now.

* * *

* * *

_Katara was hiding under the bed, her eyes filled with tears and her fist stuffed in her mouth to keep her from screaming. Mom told her to hide, so she was hiding. Her tiny eight-year-old body was trembling and pressed against the wall. Katara had heard stories about the boogeyman growing up._

_Every kid heard them. ‘The boogeyman will come and get you if you’re bad in school.’ ‘The boogeyman is a monster and he’ll get you.’ Monsters had never scared Katara though. They weren’t real – she knew that. Or she’d always thought she knew._

_An evil, glaring face was fixating on Kya. Katara could see her mom and the stranger from her vantage point. Later, she couldn't remember anything about the person except the eyes - cold and dead and evil and determined. Katara would never forget that. A moment later there was a scream and a thud._

_Later, her dad and Sokka got back from running errands. She heard them come in and wanted to run to them but she was afraid. She heard her dad come in and scream and she started to cry._

_“Katara?”_

_“Dad?”_

_“Come on out,” he said through a sob. “Close your eyes and keep them closed.”_

_Katara did what he said. She edged her body out from under the bed and she felt her dad’s familiar arms around her. He carried her out of the room and told her she could open her eyes when they were outside._

_Sokka was confused. Katara was confused too. Sokka didn’t believe Dad at first when he tried to say that Mom was dead. He yelled and screamed and said it wasn’t true. Katara was silent, hugging her dad’s knees as tears streamed down her face. The scream and then the thud. She knew it was true._

_The stranger’s evil eyes were ingrained her mind. This person had taken away her mom. He had KILLED her. Until that night the concept of murder hadn’t even really existed for Katara._

_This man had KILLED her mom – the best person Katara knew. She hated him. She hated him and she couldn’t understand how anyone could be so evil. He was a monster. He was the boogeyman._

* * *

* * *

As Katara pulled onto the high way she felt adrenaline and fear racing through her veins. She couldn’t believe it. She was going to see that hateful, hateful face. She was going to destroy the person that had destroyed her life at eight years old.

Katara was driving the Mercedes and Azula was in the passenger seat. Katara felt her vision going blurry. The previous night she and Azula had made their murder revenge plot and she’d been up almost all night stressing over whether they were doing the right thing. Then when Katara found out Azula was visiting her father in prison she had stayed awake, waiting. Now it was just past three in the morning and she was freaking out and also not thinking straight from exhaustion. 

“Watch the road,” Azula said. 

Katara focused her attention on the road as Azula gave her instructions on where to drive while looking through the files from the box from under Ozai’s floorboards with information on the Dai Li’s hit list. 

“Are you okay?” Katara asked. She and Azula hadn’t really had a chance to talk since Azula got back from the visit with Ozai and the mansion had clearly brought up all kinds of emotions for both Zuko and Azula. 

Azula shrugged, still looking through the files. 

“Are we horrible for leaving Sokka and Zuko?” 

“Of course not, we’re protecting them.” 

“I feel bad.” 

“Katara,” Azula said in a serious voice. “We don’t have to do this. We can take this information to June. Yon Rha could be arrested.”

Katara was still trying to process that the man who had killed her mother had a name. The man who’s hateful eyes had haunted her all her life was a person with a name. They were driving to his home right now. Katara’s head was spinning and her heart was racing. She wished things would just slow down for a minute so she could think. 

“Is that what you want?” Katara asked. She turned her head for a moment and tried to meet Azula’s eyes. Asking a friend to help her commit murder wasn’t something Katara took lightly. “I don’t want you to jeopardize your life for me.” 

Azula waved a dismissive hand. “I’m not. I told you, I know how to cover up after a crime.” 

“It’s more than that,” Katara said. “I trust you to know how to cover up afterward. That’s not what I’m worried about.” 

“What, you’re afraid I’ll go back to being a bloodthirsty psychopath if I help you with this?” Azula’s tone was teasing but Katara wasn't in the mood for jokes. 

“No!” Katara said. “I’m not worried about that either.” 

“Then what are you worried about?” 

“What about Sokka and Zuko? What if they connect the dots? What if Sokka can never look at me again? We shouldn’t have let them come to the mansion.” 

“I’m sure we can also make this look like self-defense if that’s what you need to tell Sokka,” Azula said. “We’re two teenage girls. There’s no way we’d lose in court for killing a cult member and a serial killer. We can use my internship as an excuse. We discovered a lead for a killer associated with the Dai Li and felt compelled to follow it immediately. Then he attacked us and we had no choice but to defend ourselves. If it makes you feel better, I’ll say I was the one who struck the fatal blow so that you don’t have to risk having that follow you around. I don’t mind. We’ll both be fine. I have excellent lawyer connections from my days working with my father.” 

Katara found herself having trouble breathing steadily. Azula had thought this out so much more than she had. And she talked about it so casually. For Katara, it was all about her feelings of hatred and her desire to take this monster out of the world the way he’d taken Kya. She hadn’t gotten to the parts like what it would look like in court. 

“You’d take the fall for murder for me,” Katara whispered. She had known Azula cared about her. She cared about Azula too. It was hitting her how much Azula cared though. Being willing to admit to killing a man went beyond simple friendship. Azula was ride or die. 

Not for the first time, Katara considered how lucky she was to have Azula in her life. It wasn't just anyone who would have stood by her through this. The panic of the situation was still setting in though. 

“As I said, I wouldn’t suffer any real repercussions,” Azula said. 

“Self-defense or not anyone who found out or looked into your records would see that you’ve killed someone before,” Katara said. “I’m already asking too much from you.” 

“Fine, I won’t claim to have been the one to do the deed. I was simply trying to make this easier for you.” 

Katara felt overwhelmed. Azula’s tone was casual but here they were, speeding towards the house of the person who had killed her mother. She was still breathing hard and fast. She was thinking about the underside of the bed and her mother’s scream and the horrible, horrible thud. She was thinking about her dad telling her to close her eyes and come out from under the bed. Her mind felt like it was racing way too fast and she just wanted it to slow down so she could think about this clearly. 

“Do you need me to drive?” Azula asked. 

“No,” Katara said, taking a long deep breath. She forced herself to count to five as she exhaled. In and out. Deep breaths. “It might help to talk.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Katara forced herself to take another deep breath, watching the road. There was a faint grey light in the air now. It wasn’t sunrise yet, but it couldn’t be far off. 

“I can’t remember his face,” Katara said. “To be honest, I wasn’t even sure it was a man until you told me his name. I remember the eyes though. There was so much hate in them. I’ll never forget that. It was like…like pure evil.” 

Azula reached over and put a hand on Katara’s knee. She squeezed and then took her hand back. Katara was grateful for the gesture. 

“I was so scared. I loved my mom more than anything and I just wanted to help her. But when she heard someone breaking in she made me swear to hide under the bed. She made me swear not to make a sound and not to come out until-” Katara swallowed. She felt a lump in her throat and the road was starting blur as her eyes filled with tears. “Until she came and got me.” 

“What an evil scumbag,” Azula said. “He deserves to die.” 

Katara nodded. “He does,” she agreed. “I’ve never thought anyone deserved to die but when I think about him I get so angry. I hate him so fucking much. How could anyone do the things he did?” 

There was a pause. 

“You’re taking this exit,” Azula said. 

Katara sped down the exit. They were still in Ba Sing Se but it was a suburb within the city. It was upper class, but not as upper class as the neighborhood Ozai’s mansion had been in. The houses here were big, but they weren’t mansions. The lawns were perfectly manicured. There were fountains in front of many of them. 

“Turn here,” Azula said. 

Katara turned and they were on a narrow gravel road surrounded by forest. The faintest hints of sunlight were visible and illuminated the orange, red, and brown leaves around them. The road was so narrow the trees scraped the edge of the car At last, it widened and they were in front of the biggest house they’d seen yet. It had an expansive lawn and the grass was cut very short. 

Katara parked and they both got out. 

Azula looked around. “There’s no way anyone saw us. The self-defense plan isn’t at all necessary but we can use it if you’re worried Sokka will figure out where we are. I know the way he sees you is important to you.” 

Katara leaned against the car. She was so tired. The house looked so normal. There were white, frilly curtains as if an old lady lived in it instead of a hateful killer. She thought of those evil eyes staring at her mother though. She thought of the scream and thud. It kept replaying in her mind. 

“Katara, you don’t have to do this,” Azula said. “I won’t try to talk you out of it, but I won’t try to talk you into it either.” 

Katara nodded. She was grateful for that. She had known she was lucky to have Azula as a friend but until tonight maybe it had never really hit her how lucky she was. The unconditional support meant a lot and her feelings towards Azula were definitely intensifying in a way that went beyond anything Katara had felt before but she didn't have the mental capacity to focus on that right now. Everything felt so overwhelming and she wished she'd gotten some sleep before this. She tried to think clearly but it was hard. 

She just kept remembering that night. 

For so long she had channeled her grief into anger. It was too heavy otherwise. She carried around the loss like a weight and if she didn’t channel it into anger it felt like it might crush her. She hadn’t thought about the actual deed though. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this,” Katara admitted. She felt like an idiot. She hadn’t thought this through at all. 

Azula reached into an inner pocket of her jacket and pulled out a hand pistole. She clicked the safety off and handed it to Katara. Katara did not take it at first, she just stared. 

“Where did you get that?” Katara asked. 

“My father had it hidden under the floorboards next to the box of files on the Dai Li. I grabbed it while you were all distracted.” 

Katara took the gun, staring at it. She had never held a gun before. Its deadly power felt viscerally real. She was holding in her hand something that had the power to end a person’s life. She had never even been in a fight. Katara was the type of person who made sure when there was a bug in the house, she captured it in a jar and let it out outside. 

The vague concept of killing her mother’s killer had felt necessary but now it felt sick and wrong. 

The next moment a familiar red pickup truck sped down the gravel road towards them and screeched to a stop. Zuko and Sokka got out, looking furious. Katara exchanged a surprised look with Azula. Katara shoved the gun into the pocket of her oversized hoodie before Sokka or Zuko could see it. 

“How did you find us?” Azula asked. 

“We got Suki to track your phones,” Sokka said. “Aang and Toph were with her. Apparently they took my car and snuck out to help the girls with something.” Sokka shook his head, looking as exhausted as Katara felt. “Okay. What the hell guys? Where are we? What are we doing here?” 

“Sokka,” Katara said. “You need to leave.” 

“What?” he gaped at her. “You need to tell me what’s going on! You promised me no more secrets!”

“I’m sorry but this is something I have to do,” Katara said. 

Someone came out of the house and they all froze, staring. Yon Rha. He was an ugly old man with long grizzled hair that fell over his wrinkled face. Katara did not need to look at the photo in his file to confirm that it was him. His eyes. Katara would recognize them anywhere. She glared at him. 

“What’s all this?” Yon Rha said. “My mother is trying to sleep.” 

“Maybe we should leave,” Zuko said. 

“This is the man that killed my mother,” Katara said, staring at Yon Rha with disgust. 

“OH!” Zuko said in a soft voice. “I see.” 

Katara looked at Sokka and saw the shock and fear on his face. Then she looked away, focusing on the killer. She didn't feel tired anymore. Now she felt angry. This pathetic piece of trash had killed her mom - the gentlest, kindest person Katara had ever known. He'd snuffed out her life like a candle and in that act, he'd ignited a fire inside Katara. That act of violence had been the catalyst for a violence in Katara's heart that she couldn't ignore and that had been raging since that night.

Katara pulled the gun from her pocket, approaching the old man and glaring. She aimed the gun at him. The panic in his eyes felt good. Katara remembered her own panic when her mother died and felt a vindictive sense of pleasure that she was able to transfer some of those feelings of dread into Yon Rha. 

He cowered against the house. “What do you want?” he asked. 

“I want my mother back you son of a bitch,” Katara said, aiming the gun at his head. 

“Katara!” Sokka yelled. “Don’t do this.” 

She didn’t turn around. Yon Rha was staring at her with pleading eyes. The same eyes she remembered looking at her mother with hatred. She hated him. He was a pathetic monster and there was no doubt that he deserved to die. 

“Who are you?” Yon Rha asked. 

“You killed my mother while I hid under the bed and tried not to watch,” Katara said. “So I’m the little girl who grew up hating you more than I’ve ever hated anyone.” 

“I don’t even know who your mother is,” Yon Rha started to sob. 

“You were ordered to kill her,” Katara said. “Her name was Kya.” 

“Katara, Mom wouldn’t have wanted this,” Sokka said. Katara still didn’t look away from Yon Rha. 

“Listen,” Yon Rha said. “I’ll admit it. I used to be a killer for a cult called the Dai Li. Now I’m just an old man who helps his mom around the house. Please.” 

Katara’s hand shook. 

“Listen, you say I killed your mother?” Yon Rha asked. “You can kill my mother! That way it’s fair. Please, just don’t kill me.” 

Katara was disgusted. This scumbag was offering his own mother’s life in exchange for his own. He didn’t even seem to remember killing her mother. He was a remorseless serial killer and he deserved to die. 

“Katara, I know he deserves to die,” Sokka said. “But I’m asking you not to do this. Think about what it would do to you. To me. We don’t need any more suffering.” 

Katara stared at Yon Rha for a long time without lowering the gun. She tried to get her muscles to push down on the trigger but everything in her was against it. She kept trying and trying but she couldn’t do it. The light changed as the sun came up behind the house. The frilly white curtains shifted and an ancient-looking woman peeked out from behind them. 

“Azula,” Katara said through clenched teeth, still aiming the gun. “Call June. Tell her to get here so she can collect this piece of trash and take him to the police.” She met Yon Rha’s eyes. “I hate you,” she said. “And you do deserve to die. But you’re going to spend the rest of your life behind bars instead.”


	13. when a stranger calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa gets a strange phone call.

“Mommy, look I drew a picture of our family!” 

Ursa looked at the picture Kiyi had drawn and smiled despite her stress. It was an adorable crayon drawing featuring herself, Ikem, Zuko, Azula, and Kiyi. “That’s beautiful, baby,” she said. “We’ll hang it on the fridge at home.” 

Ursa and Ikem were sitting across the table from Hakoda and Bato. Kiyi was sitting by Ursa and coloring. It was mid-afternoon. It had been an exhausting day. Azula had texted Ursa to say she was spending the night at Hakoda and Bato’s house the night before and when Ursa woke up to find Zuko gone she’d assumed Zuko must have joined the sleepover. She had called Hakoda only to learn that all of his kids were missing. 

Eventually, Sokka had gotten in touch and explained that they were all fine. The general gist Ursa had gotten was that the teens had all been involved in an investigation into the man who killed Hakoda’s late wife and that person was now in police custody. Now, Zuko, Azula, Sokka, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Toph and Aang were sleeping in a pile of pillows and blankets in Hakoda’s living room. 

“I’m so sorry, Hakoda,” Ursa started to say for the hundredth time. Ursa hated always blaming Azula for everything – it’s not like Ursa wanted to cause more conflict – but it was pretty obvious who’s idea the investigation had been. 

Ursa felt sick to her stomach thinking of Zuko and Azula confronting an actual serial killer. Sometimes in her mind’s eye, they were still the small children she’d known before her memories were wiped. She just wanted to keep her kids safe. It was all any parent could hope for. Ursa hated that she’d been separated from her older children for so long and she hated that they were getting into dangerous situations like this. If anything had happened to either of them Ursa didn’t know what she’d do. 

“There’s no need to apologize,” Hakoda said. “It’s a lot to take in, and I’m worried about the kids but I’m also…proud of them.” 

Ursa stared at Hakoda in shock. Bato and Ikem were both nodding though so apparently she was alone. She felt like tearing her hair out. 

“These kids tracked down a serial killer and helped put him behind bars,” Hakoda said, seeing Ursa’s expression. “Isn’t Azula going into the criminal justice field? You must be proud.” 

Ursa considered that. She was proud – of course, she was proud. She was proud of both her older kids, especially considering they’d spent most of their lives with a monster like Ozai. Zuko was doing amazing in college, joining clubs and getting stellar grades and he and Sokka were so good together and he’d come so far from the scared, stiff traumatized teenager she’d met when she reunited with him. Azula was getting ready to graduate college at seventeen with perfect grades, a resume that would impress the people at Quantico for sure based on her experience working for her father alone, and now she was interning with a private detective. Of course, Ursa was proud. 

She just worried so much. It was easy to be happy for Zuko. He’d confided in her that he was thinking of majoring in education. His biggest hurtles were about overcoming his self-doubt. It was scary to be happy for Azula when Ursa thought of her daughter – who she’d only reunited with a year ago – coming up against serial killers. And Azula’s mental state was so clearly unbalanced. Ursa was worried Azula didn’t have nearly enough regard for her own safety or the safety of others. So as proud as she was, it was hard to focus on that when all she could do was picture all the horrible things that could happen. 

“I’m just glad all the kids are safe,” Bato said. “They did a good thing. The world is safer with that man behind bars.”

* * *

* * *

Katara woke up with her head resting on Azula’s lap and did not get up right away. A soft reddish glow was filling the room. So they’d slept all day. She shifted her weight and looked around. No one else remained resting in the pile of pillows and blankets they’d made. The others must have gotten up already. 

“Are you awake?” Azula whispered. 

“Mhm,” Katara said. She sat up and stretched, leaning against the side of the couch beside Azula. “Where’s everyone else?” 

“Ursa, Ikem and your dads are watching a movie in your dads’ room with Sokka and Zuko. So yes, we are missing the world’s most awkward triple date right now. Toph and Aang went to their rooms, I believe. Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee went to Suki’s house.” 

Katara gave Azula a confused look. “A movie? Wait – how much do the adults know?” 

“They know everything except what you and I were planning. I couldn’t keep the gun quiet because Yon Rha already told the police but everyone is glad we had it for protection purposes – except perhaps Ursa but fuck her. June is being compensated by Mayor Kuei but not as much as she will be when we take down the current killer.” 

“Wait – compensated? We’re not in trouble.” Katara had expected much worse. 

“Well, I am,” Azula said.

“What?” 

Azula rolled her eyes. “Not really, but Ursa is clearly pissed. I’m sure I’ll hear all about what a horrible, dangerous influence I am later.” 

Katara stared at Azula. “You’re not a horrible influence. You were there for me no matter what happened back there and I can’t tell you how much that means. You shouldn’t let your mom get to you. You’re a good person and an amazing friend.” 

“Are you happy with your decision?” 

Katara considered. “Yes,” she said. “When it came to it, I couldn’t pull the trigger. I just couldn’t bring myself to. I’m glad I didn’t do it. It’s actually like…a weight has lifted. Knowing he’s behind bars is a good feeling.” 

“I know,” Azula said. “Because you’re a good person. Better than me. Better than most people.” 

Katara didn’t really know what to say to that. They stared at each other for a long time and then Katara felt her stomach rumble. It occurred to her that she didn’t remember the last time she’d eaten. 

“Let’s go to the kitchen and get a snack,” Azula said. 

They walked into the kitchen and Katara started rummaging through the fridge. She didn’t see anything that looked particularly appetizing so she turned around to find Azula standing very close – closer than she normally did. Katara felt like the air between them was filled with tension. They were face to face, barely inches apart. 

Over the past couple of days, it had been hitting Katara that there was something between them and now it was thrumming in the air like an electric current. 

Katara wasn’t sure which of them broke the distance. Maybe they both did at the same instant. But suddenly they were kissing and their arms were around each other and they were stumbling and knocking things out of the fridge shelves. 

Before Katara knew it – too soon – Azula broke apart from her. For some reason, Azula did not look as enthralled as Katara felt. She looked upset.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I have to leave,” Azula said. 

“Did I do something-?” 

“No, of course not, I just-” Azula looked like she was at a loss for words. “I can’t do this. I’m so sorry.” 

Then she ran away leaving Katara standing in front of the open fridge next to fallen condiments feeling shocked and confused.

* * *

* * *

Ursa had been getting phone calls from the same number all night. She just kept ignoring them because she was trying to spend time with her family and friends. Hakoda and Bato had been nice enough to have them over for a movie and pizza. The kids had all spent most of the day sleeping and they were all starving when they woke up. 

After pizza, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee excused themselves. 

Ursa had talked to Zuko privately about what happened and made sure he was alright. When Hakoda asked if they wanted to stay for a bit, Zuko was definite that he didn’t want to leave Sokka’s side for a while. Ursa had seen Azula absentmindedly playing on her phone and playing with her sleeping friend’s hair but every time Ursa tried to get her to get up for a conversation Azula pretended to be asleep. 

Ursa had pulled Zuko aside and asked him to make sure Azula was okay when he got the chance. She just wanted to make sure her daughter was alright after facing a serial killer. And she knew Azula would never talk to her. 

So Ursa was sitting in the loveseat in Hakoda and Bato’s room sipping a soda and holding hands with Ikem. Hakoda and Bato were sitting on a pile of pillows on the floor and Sokka, Zuko, and Kiyi were sitting on the king-sized bed. A live-action Disney movie about wizards was playing but only Kiyi was truly watching – everyone else seemed lost in thought. Ursa’s phone buzzed in her pocket. 

“Hold on,” Ursa said, giving Ikem a quick kiss on the cheek and getting up so she could leave the room to answer the call. 

“Wait-” Ikem said, also standing. 

He followed her out of the room and they paused in the hallway after closing the door. Ursa stowed the phone back in her pocket. They were standing a little ways away from the door now, by a big picture window. Outside the sun was setting behind the rustling red leaves of a big oak tree. 

“Can we talk?” Ikem asked. 

Ursa nodded. 

“I just wanted to put an idea in your head,” Ikem said hesitantly. “Let me know if it’s overstepping.” 

Ursa was honestly surprised. She and Ikem had the kind of relationship where they talked about everything. There were no secrets between them. 

“Go ahead,” she said. 

“I might have overheard you talking to Zuko earlier,” Ikem said. Ursa raised her eyebrows. “Meaning I happened to be walking down the hall and hear you guys talking and I paused to listen.” 

Ursa shrugged. She honestly didn’t know why Ikem thought she would be mad about that. “I understand,” she said. “I just wanted to make sure he and Azula were alright.” 

“I know,” Ikem said. “But Ursa, don’t you want to ask Azula yourself?” 

“Of course I do,” she hissed. She glanced around again to make sure no one else was listening. This was the kind of conversation she’d prefer to have at home, in private, not in a hallway where anyone could overhear. “You know she won’t talk to me.” 

“As I said, I don’t want to overstep,” Ikem said. “I know I’m the new step-dad. You guys have a history that I'm not part of. But have you considered family therapy? I could go too, if you wanted. And Kiyi if the therapist thinks it’s a good idea. Or just you three.” 

Ursa was pretty surprised. She had never considered therapy until a year ago when she found out she’d been having her memories wiped for eight years and her two older children had been living in an abusive household without her. It was all pretty new to her. She had grown up with the idea that therapy was for “crazy people” ingrained in her mind. No one taught her that, it was just one of those beliefs that was so prevalent it was hard to shake. She knew better now but it was a learning curve. The idea of family therapy was totally new to her. 

“I think that’s not a bad idea,” Ursa said. Therapy had helped her with the traumatic memories of Ozai and she was surprised she hadn’t considered that there were ways it might help her family. Her phone buzzed again. She sighed and pulled it out. “This number has been trying to call me all evening,” she said. “I’m just going to see what they want, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

Ursa kissed Ikem on the lips. He nodded and went back into the room, closing the door behind him. She answered the phone, feeling annoyed at being harassed. She would have ignored them if they hadn’t called so many times. She figured since whoever it was kept trying it might be important. Maybe Iroh or June had switched numbers or something. 

“Hello?” 

A deep voice replied. “Hello.” 

Ursa waited a moment. “Who is this?” she asked. 

“Who is this?” the voice retorted. 

“Who are you trying to reach?” Ursa asked. No answer. “I think you have the wrong number,” she informed them. 

“Do I?” 

Ursa sighed. “It happens. Take it easy.” She hung up. 

A moment later the phone rang again. Ursa was still worried it might be someone she knew, so she answered. “What’s your favorite scary movie, Ursa?” 

Ursa rolled her eyes. She knew this one. She hated horror movies personally but she’d seen a few slashers thanks to Ikem who sometimes liked them. Whoever it was, they knew her name. It must a friend or something. If so, it was a friend who had bad timing with their pranks. 

“This isn’t funny and I’m not in the mood,” she said. “Who is this?” 

“You don’t want to play along?” 

“What?” 

“Your daughter is counting on you.” 

Ursa’s heart skipped a beat. She had seen Azula in the living room less than twenty minutes ago and Kiyi was right on the other side of the door she was standing near. This was a sick joke. 

“You look beautiful tonight, by the way. I love that shade of red.” 

Ursa felt a chill run down her spine. She was wearing a maroon V-neck T-shirt. She looked around but the hallway was empty. Outside the window, every shadow looked like a crouching figure. 

“Shut up,” Ursa whispered. “Whoever this is, it’s not funny.” 

“Meet me at 1428 North Genesee Avenue in Ba Sing Se,” the man said. “Come alone if you want to see Azula alive again. No police or private detectives.” 

There was a click. Ursa stared at the phone. She ran into the living room and looked around. Azula and Katara were no longer resting in the pillows. She hurried into the kitchen to find Katara standing by the fridge, looking upset. 

“Where’s Azula?” Ursa asked. 

“She left.” 

Ursa walked away. She ran to the front of the house and jumped in her Buick parked in the driveway. With shaking hands, she started the engine.

* * *

* * *

Azula sat in her car and stared ahead. She was parked about a half a mile away from Hakoda and Bato’s home. She’d just majorly fucked up and she knew it. Kissing Katara? Her best friend? One of the few people in her life she cared about who didn’t view her as some sort of monster or abuser? She had to be out of her mind. 

The kiss had been amazing but Azula couldn’t think about that now. She couldn’t think about Katara’s lips on hers or her arms around her or how amazing it was to feel wanted by someone so beautiful. She couldn’t think about how Katara understood her and broke down her walls and saw her in a good light when most people couldn’t. She couldn’t think about how much she admired Katara’s bravery for not killing Yon Rha or how much she wanted to patch Katara’s broken heart when Katara talked about her mom. Or how much she admired Katara’s unwavering moral values – something Azula had never had and was trying to learn. 

It didn’t matter. It could never be a reality and she needed to figure out how to fix this if she wanted her friend back. 

As soon as they kissed Azula knew it was a bad idea. Her own brother had basically admitted that, to a certain extent, he saw her as an abuser. It was in the past and it was obvious Zuko forgave her but she knew he wasn’t wrong for feeling that way. She’d parroted all their father’s abuses back to Zuko growing up and helped cut down his self-esteem to nothing. She and Zuko were friends now but that wasn’t the issue – the issue was that she was starting to see how toxic she could be to the people around her. It was all she knew and she was starting to do better but starting wasn’t the same as succeeding. 

Was she even capable of having a healthy romantic relationship? Doubtful considering she and Katara had just almost murdered a man. It was the sort of out of control unempathetic cold behavior she’d learned from her father and she’d encouraged it in Katara. Yes, Yon Rha was a monster but what they’d almost done was wrong. 

Azula had realized how wrong what they were doing was when she saw the look of panic flash across Katara’s face when she was pointing the gun at Yon Rha. Katara was a good person. She had values. Katara believed in the sanctity of human life and in justice and in doing the right thing. Azula didn’t even know what she believed in or if she believed in anything at all. 

For so long, she’d believed in her father. Ideas of right and wrong hadn’t really mattered to her back then, only doing whatever it took to make her father happy. Now she knew her father was a monster. She knew his desire to dominate and brainwash people was evil. That didn’t mean she knew what it was to be good. Only that she knew Katara was good. 

Azula would have pulled the trigger. There was no doubt in her mind. She would’ve done it without regret. She was sure that through her work with her father she was at least indirectly responsible for plenty of deaths. She’d followed Ozai’s every order without question for years. Loyalty to people was easier than having a general moral compass. 

Azula was loyal to the people she cared about but that didn’t mean she was good for them. The one person she’d ever kissed before tonight had a house that was now a pile of ashes. Maybe that’s what she did to people around her – burned them down until they were nothing but ashes. 

Azula and Katara could never happen. They could be friends. Their friendship had been good. Taking things to the next level was dangerous though - that was obvious now. It was a beautiful fantasy that Azula was going to have to deny herself. If she really loved Katara, she couldn’t be selfish about this. Azula felt the tears come and she was embarrassed even though she was all alone in her car. Crying over a girl. She could just hear her dad laughing now.

The sun had just about set and dark shadows were creeping in. Azula was done with the get-together. She didn’t feel like being around people anymore. She figured she could just go back to Ursa’s house and sit in her room for a while. Just as she was about to start the engine, Ursa’s red Buick passed her by. That was weird. She’d figured peeling Zuko from Sokka’s side after the traumatic night they’d all had would be near impossible. So why was Ursa leaving?

* * *

* * *

Sokka was relieved to see Katara awake when he left the room where they were all watching a movie. Before he could go to her, Toph and Aang were bombarding him – again. Every time they saw him away from the adults, they’d been trying to tell him something. 

“Sokka,” Toph said, tugging at his arm. “You gotta listen to where we were and what we found out.” 

“A lot happened this morning,” Sokka said. “Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow.” 

“This is really important though,” Aang said. “We found out the name of-”

“Tomorrow,” Sokka said firmly, passing them to go to the sofa where Katara was sitting. 

He sat down beside Katara. Toph and Aang followed him into the room. For a bit, they didn’t say anything. They’d talked to the police and June about Yon Rha, and explained the situation to their dad. Then at the house, they’d all fallen asleep pretty fast. So Sokka and Katara hadn't had much of a chance to talk. 

“Are you alright?” Sokka asked. 

“I think I am, actually,” Katara said. “Thank you for stopping me, Sokka. I’m so glad I didn’t do it.” 

Sokka nodded. “Me too,” he said. “But I didn’t stop you. You stopped yourself.” 

Zuko came out a minute later holding Kiyi’s hand and looking around. Kiyi had a small bruise on her cheekbone. She was looking teary-eyed. 

“Have you guys seen my mom?” Zuko asked. “Someone,” he gave Kiyi a meaningful look. “Was jumping around and got hurt.” 

“She came in and asked where Azula was then she just walked away.” 

“Wait where is Azula?” Zuko asked.

Katara shrugged, looking away. Sokka was confused. The last time he’d been in here the two of them had been cuddled together but now Katara looked angry and hurt. He considered that he hadn’t had a chance to ask where Katara had gotten the gun but he had a feeling he knew. It was obvious the two of them had been talking a lot in secret. Something was going on. 

“Well I can tell something’s going on,” Toph said, breaking the awkward silence. 

Zuko was holding his phone to his ear. “Hey,” he said after a minute. “Where are you?” he paused. “Okay. Is Mom there?" Another pause. "You did? That’s weird. I’ll call you right back okay?” He hung up and looked at Sokka and Katara. “Azula went home,” he said. “She said she saw our mom’s car driving past but Mom’s not at home.” 

Aang frowned at Zuko, looking worried. “Your mom wouldn’t just leave for no reason without telling anyone where she went. You should call her.” 

Zuko dialed. He waited. No answer. He called again. There was still no answer. “I’m starting to get worried,” he said. 

“Good thing we have a friend who can track phones,” Sokka said. 

Ten minutes later after getting Kiyi an ice pack and Zuko making sure she was in Ikem's arms before they left, they were sitting in Suki’s bedroom. They'd hurried outside and piled into Zuko's Honda before Hakoda, Bato or Ikem could see. Suki sat cross-legged on the bed typing away. Mai and Ty Lee were sitting on either side of her. Ty Lee was stretching and not paying much attention to Suki’s typing but Mai looked vaguely annoyed at being interrupted. To be fair, Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Toph, and Aang had just barged in – but this was important. 

“That’s weird,” Suki said. “It looks like she’s headed to Ba Sing Se.” 

“We should track her and follow her,” Zuko said. 

“We can come along this time,” Suki said. “Since we’re not busy threatening an incel anymore.” 

“What?” Sokka looked at her, confused. 

“This is a lesson Sokka,” Aang said. “You should listen when Toph and I tell you we were doing something important.” 

“We should go to my house and get Azula,” Zuko said. “She’ll want to come and we can take the Mercedes then.”

* * *

* * *

_You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special_

Zuko was extremely worried about his mother. He couldn’t understand why she would just leave and he was sure something was wrong. Still - when he walked into the house and heard music blasting he paused in confusion. 

He walked down the hall and banged at Azula’s door. No answer. Azula wasn’t really the type of person to blast music. Growing up, she’d always said she “didn’t have time for music.” Zuko had managed to get her to listen to some of his favorites recently though – My Chemical Romance, Blink 182, Fallout Boy, All Time Low, and a few other bands Zuko was determined to get her into. It still definitely wasn’t like her to just sit in her room blasting Radiohead of all things though, so Zuko was thrown off. 

Zuko opened the door. Azula was laying in bed looking thoroughly depressed. Zuko turned off the music. 

“We tracked mom’s phone,” he said. “She just left without telling anyone and it looks like she’s headed to Ba Sing Se.” 

Azula stood up, looking worried. “What?” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “Are we taking your car?” 

“Yes,” Azula said, already putting on her boots. 

“The rest of ‘Team Teen Vigilantes’ is outside,” Zuko said. “Are we gonna talk about…whatever I just walked in on?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Fair enough, let’s go.” 

They hurried outside together to meet the others. Zuko’s mind was racing with possibilities. It seemed like his mom had left the house of her own free will. She had taken her car. It was just such odd behavior though. Did she know something the rest of them didn’t? Had she gotten an emergency call from a friend? Zuko couldn’t understand what would make her drop everything and leave without a word.


	14. damaged goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Teen Vigilantes infiltrate a cult's headquarters.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you knew who the cult leader was immediately,” Azula said angrily. “This could have been avoided.” 

“Sorry,” Ty Lee said. “You guys were kind of busy. We checked out the address Ruon-Jian gave, though. 1428 North Genesee Avenue. It’s abandoned. We explored a little. Nothing but ghosts.” 

Katara was having trouble staying focused. After swerving significantly into the wrong lane Azula had admitted to stealing a shot – or several shots – from the liquor cabinet. Now Zuko was driving. They had to pile on top of each other in order for everyone to fit in the Mercedes and Katara was between Azula and Toph in the passenger seat. They were zooming down the highway in Ba Sing Se while Suki tracked the location on Ursa’s phone. 

Katara couldn’t tell if Azula was not looking at her because she was focused on yelling at the others for not telling them about the cult leader or for another reason. 

“Oh my gosh,” Suki said. “Ursa just stopped at the address Ruon-Jian gave.”

“How far are we?” Zuko asked. 

“This exit.” 

They sped down the exit and Suki directed Zuko to a side street and eventually told him to park and they all got out. There were houses and apartments lining the darkened street, most of them with broken or boarded-up windows. The only person around was a homeless looking man passed out in a pile of trash with a bottle in his hand. 

Katara felt the fear settle in like ice. Facing Yon Rha had been terrifying for such different reasons. She’d been so afraid of what she was about to do and what it would feel like. Now the unease she was feeling was more basic – there was a cult leader here. Whoever was behind the recent murders and mutilations was here. Whoever it was, they were capable of killing and dismembering bodies. 

Katara instinctively moved closed to Azula but felt a stab of hurt when Azula took a step away. Katara didn’t know what to think of Azula running away after their kiss but she knew they loved each other and they were supposed to be friends. Best friends. It hurt that Azula didn’t seem to want them to take comfort in one another even as they faced a deadly threat. Katara was trying to put her feelings aside though. Right now they needed to focus on rescuing Ursa from a cult leader. 

They were parked across the street from an enormous building that looked like it might have once been a factory or a warehouse. Katara counted the windows. Five stories. The windows were broken and the infrastructure was crumbling. 

“This is it,” Mai said.

“Look,” Zuko pointed across the street. “That’s Mom’s car.” 

They all looked over at the red Buick, parked near the building. Then, together, they headed inside. There were crumbling pillars and the walls were covered in graffiti. Creepy painted clown faces leered at them as well as images of occult looking symbols. Katara could see why Ty Lee thought there were ghosts here. 

“We should split up and search,” Sokka said. “This building is at least five stories. We’re never going to find her.” 

“I don’t like that,” Aang said. “We’re stronger as a group.” 

“But not as efficient,” Katara said in a soft voice. She knew Sokka was right. The building was huge. If Ursa was in danger, they needed to find her fast. 

“Sokka’s right,” Toph agreed. “No one should go alone though.”

* * *

* * *

The basement was the darkest creepiest part of this creepy building. Ty Lee was positive it was haunted. Metal chains were lying coiled on the floor in random spots. Ty Lee was glad to have Suki and Mai on either side of her. Strange sounds like creaking or humming were coming from the walls. 

The rooms were separated by crumbling walls. The only light was from Suki’s phone flashlight, which she was shining around. One bit of graffiti said ‘you will die here’ in messy red writing. Fun message. 

There was a bang from the other room like a gunshot and the girls ran towards it. Mai already had a knife in either hand. They burst into a dark cement room to find Aang running past them, his light-up Sketchers flashing, while a bald man with a goatee aimed a gun. Ty Lee was prepared to paralyze him with a swing of her arm but the next instant he was falling face down. 

Toph was standing behind him. A crumbled hunk of cement lay between his shoulder blades. Aang ran back and met them. 

“Good job with the distraction, Aang,” Toph said. “I got him.” 

“That was terrifying," Aang panted. "Is he alive?" 

The man, who Ty Lee assumed must be Long Feng, rolled over with a groan. They all hurried over and worked together to grab one of the coils of metal chains and start tying him up. Ty Lee looked at Toph, "you are so badass," she said. 

Toph grinned. "I know."

* * *

* * *

“I grabbed this from your room before we left,” Zuko said, handing Sokka an old boomerang. 

Sokka smiled a little despite his fear. They were on the first floor of the building, searching the rooms and shining their phone flashlights around. The building’s plastic piping was sticking at odd angles and making screeching sounds. Probably why Ty Lee thought this place was haunted. Sokka took the boomerang. 

“Did you get-” 

Zuko gestured to his belt where he had two sheathed machetes. They must have been on the floorboards during the car ride. Sokka was impressed with Zuko’s quick thinking in making sure they had weapons before coming here. Especially when Zuko was clearly freaking out. 

He’d held it together pretty well for the car ride but once the girls told them that Ursa was stopped at the same location that Ruon-Jian had given for the cult leader’s home, it was obvious Zuko was terrified. 

“Hey,” Sokka said, putting a hand on Zuko’s arm. 

“I can’t lose her again, Sokka,” Zuko said. 

Sokka understood. They’d been the same age when they lost their moms. Zuko had gotten his mom back. Sokka couldn’t imagine what it would be like to get his mom back only to have her in mortal danger again. “You won’t,” he said. “This is us. Me – you – our badass friends. We’re Team Teen Vigilantes. We’ll save the day. We always do, right?” 

Zuko nodded, but he looked uncertain. 

Just then two men with dark green robes with gold circles surrounding a lighter green shaded area with a gold dot in the center came from opposite rooms. They were holding guns. Sokka didn’t hesitate to throw the boomerang. It knocked down first one gun then the other before returning to his hand. They both pulled long knives from their pockets. Zuko was fast to pull out his double machetes. They came at Zuko at the same time but Sokka hit one in the head with the boomerang, knocking him down, and Zuko disarmed the other. 

They looked at each other uncertain what to do now that they’d disarmed their enemies. 

“Hey!” 

They both turned to see June hurrying down the hall towards them with her gun pointed at the ground. She pulled two sets of handcuffs from her belt loops and threw one to each of them. 

“June?” Zuko asked. 

“Azula texted me. Get these two handcuffed to something right away.”

* * *

* * *

“Are you okay?” Katara asked. 

Azula was holding the hand pistol she’d taken from under her dad’s floorboards and pointing it at the ground, looking around. The buzz from the shots she’d taken earlier was wearing off and everything was feeling way too real. They were on the second floor of the abandoned building, searching. The plastic pipes on the walls and ceiling were leaking in places, filling the air with a light mist. Katara was pointing her phone flashlight around. 

“Not even close,” Azula said. “But we need to focus. We have to find my mom before this creep-”

Azula couldn’t finish her thought because a lump was building in her throat. She sighed and leaned against a crumbling pillar. Katara put a hand on her arm but Azula shook it off. 

“Hey,” Katara said, sounding angry. “Don’t shut me out, okay? I don’t care if you don’t’ feel the same way as me. Maybe our kiss was a mistake, I don’t know. But I’m here for you, okay? No matter what.” 

Azula took a shuddering breath. “The last real conversation I had with my mom I told her I wished she’d died in the garden that night,” she whispered. “God, what is wrong with me? What if that’s the last thing I ever say to her what if-”

Katara pulled Azula into a tight hug. “It won’t be,” Katara said. “She’s here, okay? We’ll find her.”

* * *

* * *

Ursa was tied to a chair in an abandoned room on the third floor. The Dai Li members who tied her up had shoved a cloth in her mouth. Long Feng, the leader, had explained to her that the Dai Li was taking over. They wanted control, not just of Ba Sing Se but of Hira’a and all the surrounding areas.

They had spies looking for anything that might threaten them. It had been a spy who called Ursa from outside Hakoda and Bato’s house. ‘Nyla and Co.’ was a threat. Azula was a threat. So, the Dai Li had captured Ursa to lure Azula and her gang of “meddling kids” - as Long Feng called them - here. Long Feng had been renting the building for cheap since it was such a mess. Everyone assumed it was abandoned so no one suspected it of being cult headquarters. 

Ursa heard voices nearby and tried to scream. The cloth muffled her voice but she knew whoever it was had heard her because she heard running footsteps approaching. The next moment Azula and Katara were standing in the doorway. 

Ursa’s heart sank. If she’d known who was out there, she wouldn’t have made a sound. Ursa had been sure that Long Feng's plan wouldn't work because no one knew where she was. She had led them right into a trap. 

The girls were untying Ursa within seconds. When Azula pulled the cloth from her mouth, Ursa hurried to try to explain. “It’s a trap, you need to run!” 

Just then two members of the Dai Li in their dark robes appeared in the doorway. Ursa noticed for the first time that her daughter was holding a gun. Ursa struggled against the ropes still tying her to the chair. Azula and Katara had started to untie her but she was still bound pretty tight. Azula aimed and shot near the Dai Li’s feet.

The two men rushed to dodge away from the bullets. A third man came running in and grabbed Azula’s wrists, yanking them behind her back. The gun was already sliding across the floor though. More running footsteps came from the hall. 

Katara grabbed the gun and shot into the hall. Ursa watched from her chair, still struggling to undo the knots behind her, as jets of water streamed from the pipes and hit the next Dai Li member who tried to run in, knocking him to the ground. The sounds of people slipping and falling and crashing into each other echoed from outside the room. 

Meanwhile, the man who had pinned Azula’s arms behind her back was laying on his back groaning. Azula flipped the other two on their backs as Ursa watched in amazement. The fourth man, who had been knocked over by the water started to get up at the same time as Ursa managed to undo the ropes holding her. Ursa stood up and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs and he fell back to the ground. 

“Mom, we need to get out of here,” Azula grabbed Ursa’s wrist and pulled. 

The three of them ran away from the room in the opposite direction of the burst pipes.

* * *

* * *

Long Feng and the members of the Dai Li that had been incapacitated in Long Feng’s headquarters had been arrested. June had been compensated for the arrest of Long Feng. Apparently, Long Feng had spies all over the city but he was the one responsible for the murdered women. He’d confessed already. June had shared some of her earnings with Azula even though Azula had not expected her to. June insisted that fair was fair and Azula had done more work than her for this. 

Deciding what to do with the money had not been difficult. Azula pulled up to the house in a red VW Beetle the day after the arrests. She parked it next to her Mercedes. Ursa, Ikem, and Kiyi came out to the porch and stared. Zuko was over at Hakoda and Bato’s. He'd been heading out at the same time June had come to drop off Azula's check. 

She got out of the car and walked over to the porch to meet them. “A Mercedes wasn’t enough?” Ikem asked. 

Azula smirked. She had been looking forward to this conversation. “Actually I think a Mercedes is a little over the top. Zuko’s given me an incredible amount of grace all things considered. Our father bought me a Cadillac and told Zuko he had to earn the money himself if he wanted a car and I saw his face when he saw the Mercedes so I decided to even things out a bit. I think he’ll be pleased with this choice. At least it’s better than a car that’s older than him,” she gave the Honda a mock-sad look. 

“You bought your brother a car?” Ursa asked.

“It’s from both of us,” Azula corrected. “It’s thanks to your incredibly poor judgment and reckless decision making in listening to directions from unknown callers speaking in a Ghostface voice that Long Feng was arrested. So, we can tell Zuko it’s a joint gift when he gets back.” 

“Are you gonna buy me a car too?” Kiyi asked.

Azula laughed. “When you’re older,” she said. 

“Yay!” Kiyi clapped. 

Azula went inside and started rummaging through the fridge. After a minute she shut the fridge door and leaned against the counter, sighing. How depressing was it that she couldn’t even get a snack without thinking about Katara? 

Ursa came in and Azula prepared herself for a lecture on recklessness. She had resolved to take it without complaint this time though. She thought she understood her mom a lot better now. It didn’t erase the painful memories of being unwanted as a child. Nothing could erase that. There were some scars that might never fully heal, and Azula was starting to get that. 

Still. She got where Ursa was coming from about recklessness now. She’d been so afraid she would never see her mom again when she found out Ursa was at the location Ruon-Jian had given for Long Feng’s headquarters. She knew what Ursa felt every time Azula did something dangerous without thinking now. Having experienced the fear firsthand she could recognize that it was valid and it wasn’t as much about controlling her or putting her in a glass bubble as she’d thought. 

“We haven’t had much of a chance to talk,” Ursa said. 

Azula sighed and sat on the counter. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I’ve been completely unfair to you lately. I was terrified when I found out where you were. And that’s how you feel every time I do something crazy.” 

“Not crazy,” Ursa disagreed, sitting at a kitchen chair. “I was wrong too. You were incredible in there. It terrifies me, this field that you’re going into, but you’re obviously good at it. You’ve taken down two serial killers in the past two days. I’m so proud of you.” 

_‘I’m so proud of you.’_

Everything else Ursa was saying was drowned out. Those were the three words Azula had been dying to hear from a parent her entire life. Her father had sometimes expressed approval of her work or her skills but it was never so outright and genuine. Azula had been so sure Ursa held nothing but disdain for her. 

“Are you crying?” Ursa asked. 

Azula wiped her eyes. “No,” she mumbled. 

“Hey,” Ursa said. “Am I going to end up on the floor if I try to give you a hug?” 

“No,” Azula said, hopping down from the counter as Ursa stood up. 

They pulled each other in a tight hug. Someone opened and closed the front door. A moment later, Ikem, Kiyi, and Zuko came into the kitchen and froze. 

“Did we just walk into an alternate dimension?” Zuko asked. 

Ursa and Azula broke apart. “Shut up,” Azula said, wiping her eyes. “Did you see your present in the driveway?” 

“Excuse me, what?”

* * *

* * *

“I have to put my foot down,” Hakoda said. 

“About?” Sokka asked. 

Hakoda, Katara, and Sokka were sitting in the living room. Hakoda was sitting in the armchair and Katara and Sokka were on the sofa. Zuko had just left. It was mid-afternoon. Katara was sleepy but she was forcing herself to stay awake to try to un-fuck-up her sleeping schedule. Luckily autumn break had only just started. It had been an exhausting and intense break so far. Katara hoped the rest of it was more relaxing. 

“I think that you guys should both try therapy again. Facing that – man – I can’t imagine what it was like." 

Katara was relieved. Part of her had been afraid that her dad was going to be angry about what they’d done. He just seemed concerned though. And maybe therapy would help. She knew Aang and Toph were both already in therapy because of their hard pasts before coming to live with Hakoda. It might benefit her and Sokka though. The anger in her heart didn't feel as heavy now that Yon Rha was locked up but it was still there. She knew that the nightmares would get worse before they got better after coming face to face with him. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Sokka said.

“I agree,” Katara said. 

The three of them stood up and pulled each other into a tight group hug. 

After the conversation, Katara went to sit on the porch. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted. The past couple of days had been so heavy. She didn’t know that she wanted to talk about everything that had happened yet, but she wanted to be with Azula right now. Before, she'd called Azula whenever she had nightmares about that night. Would she still be able to? Whatever had happened between them, Azula clearly wasn’t into it, and that hurt but it was fine. Katara just wanted her best friend. 

So, she went inside and grabbed Sokka’s keys from the hook. Sokka let her borrow the pickup all the time, so she knew he’d be fine with her taking it over to Ursa and Ikem’s house for a bit, especially when Zuko had a car and could come back over or pick Sokka up. 

Katara drove over and parked on the street and got out of the car. A red VW Beetle was pulling away at the same time as she pulled in. She wondered who that was. Zuko’s Honda was in the driveway. Katara didn’t want to answer any questions about what was going on with her and Azula, so instead of going for the front door, she walked around to the side. She'd climbed through the first story window to Azula's room plenty of times in the middle of the night for late-night movies or videogames. She picked up a pebble from the edge of the garden and tossed it at Azula’s window. The window opened a second later and Azula leaned out. 

“Katara? What are you doing?” 

Katara laughed. “Being a romantic,” she said. Azula’s expression showed that the joke wasn’t funny. Katara felt a stab of pain at the rejection but she was determined to power through. “Kidding,” she said. “I wanna talk to you, come on.” 

“Fine, come in,” Azula said, backing away. 

Katara grabbed the windowsill and hoisted herself up. Once Katara was in, Azula closed the window. They stood, facing each other for a minute. 

Then they were kissing. Katara hadn’t been expecting that but she wasn’t complaining. Once again, it ended too soon. 

“I wanted to do that one last time,” Azula said. 

“One last time?” Katara asked. “What do you mean?” 

Azula sat on the bed and Katara sat down next to her. “I think we need to talk," Azula said.

“Yeah,” Katara agreed. “I guess we do.” 

“I’m damaged goods, Katara.” 

Katara scoffed. She had expected something else. She had expected a real reason. 

“It’s not a joke,” Azula said. 

“I’m not laughing,” Katara said. 

“My father taught me that fear and intimidation are the only effective methods of communication,” Azula said. “I grew up thinking trust was for fools.” 

“And I grew up with anger issues because I couldn’t cope with my trauma,” Katara retorted. “The idea of ‘damaged goods’ is so stupid. Literally everyone is damaged. I can’t believe someone as smart as you would use that cheap excuse. You can't really believe we shouldn't give this a try just because you have trauma. Newsflash! So do I!" 

“It’s not a cheap excuse,” Azula said. “I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you I just-” she sighed. “I'm afraid I'm too much like my father. He taught me everything I know and he was an abusive monster. You know the best version of me, but you have no idea what I'm capable of. I don't want to risk hurting you and losing you forever." 

“That's valid,” Katara admitted, putting her hand on the side of Azula’s face. “But I'm not afraid of that. You're right, I do know the best version of you. And the worst. Don't forget we became friends because I stopped you from torturing Jet with a flamethrower." They both laughed a little in shaky voices. It really wasn't funny but it also kind of was. "And you know the best and worst of me too. I'm happy to stay friends if that's what you think we have to do, but I really want to give this a shot." 

The next instant they were kissing. It was an intense kiss, unlike anything Katara had experienced before. This time, neither of them pulled away. The heaviness of the past couple of days didn't necessarily go away. It was still a pressing weight but it felt a little lighter now.


	15. beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Teen Vigilantes + the adults celebrate winter break.

Outside the air was a swirling storm of white. It had been snowing since early morning and it was piling higher and higher outside. The roads would be horrible but Hakoda and Bato had already offered to get out air mattresses if need be. No one was in a hurry to leave. 

It was one of the first days of winter break and Hakoda and Bato had decided to have everyone over to celebrate the start of another break. Hakoda said he felt like celebrating because he got to have Sokka home for the duration of the break. Of course, it was just an excuse. Sokka, Azula, and Zuko were here almost every weekend anyway. 

Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee were giving Toph tips on scoring in college in low voices and changing the subject to tips on doing well academically in college every time an adult walked past. Uncle Iroh was playing a game of Pai Sho with Aang while June sipped a glass of wine and heckled them. Ursa, Ikem, Hakoda, and Bato were discussing the campaign to defund the police in Ba Sing Se and Hira’a which Katara and Aang were working on. Azula passed them while carrying two cups of hot cider from the kitchen and smiled to herself. She was incredibly grateful to Katara and Aang for this campaign as she and June didn’t have a lot of time to work on solutions for the bigger issues in Ba Sing Se while hunting down every member of the Dai Li for Mayor Kuei. 

Azula sat down next to Katara on the sofa and handed her one of the cups of cider. Zuko and Sokka were sitting across from them on the love seat playing Animal Crossings. Azula had tried to understand the appeal of that stupid game so many times but she still didn’t get it. There was no challenge. It didn’t even have any gratuitous violence to make it entertaining. It seemed to make Zuko and Sokka happy though. 

“Your dads are bragging about you again,” Azula informed Katara. 

“As they should,” Sokka said. 

“Agreed,” Azula said. “The last two Dai Li members June and I exposed for evidence of illegal spying were police officers. This is getting ridiculous. There’s no reason for these people to have the level of power they have-”

“There she goes,” Zuko teased. 

“She’s right,” Katara said. 

“I know,” Zuko said. 

For some reason, Zuko and Sokka were both laughing. 

“What?” Azula asked. “Are you making fun of us?” 

“Better not be,” Katara said. 

“No,” Sokka said. “Not really. It’s just that you two do rant about this pretty often.” 

Azula rolled her eyes and sipped her hot cider. “Have you managed to learn anything more about your mother’s investigation?” 

Ever since Azula had explained that Kya was killed for suspecting the existence of the Lake Laogai lab after meeting Ursa as “Noriko,” Katara, Sokka and Hakoda had been going through Kya’s old things. They had discovered a journal and debated the ethics of reading it but decided that Kya would have wanted them to. It turned out Kya had come very close to uncovering the secrets of the corruption in Ba Sing Se years before Team Teen Vigilantes had come into existence. 

“We know she was very close to the truth,” Sokka said. “Ozai could’ve been taken down years ago.” 

“It’s pointless to worry about what could’ve been,” Katara said. “Mom was a hero. She died trying to do the right thing.” 

“I think she’d be proud that her kids are fighting for justice too,” Hakoda said. 

They all looked up. No one had noticed him pausing as he walked past. Katara and Sokka exchanged a smile.

Taking down Long Feng had felt like an ending at first. It quickly became clear that there were still members of the Dai Li throughout Ba Sing Se and Hira'a though, and June even had concerns that the cult had spread even further. Long Feng had been the one responsible for drugging people in an attempt to create more Joo Dees but they didn't know who else had the formula to recreate the drug. It seemed his plan had been to turn anyone who might threaten his power into a Joo Dee by drugging and brainwashing them. It seemed likely that he'd been planning to brainwash Mayor Kuei too, once he was able to recreate the drug more effectively. He'd killed a total of three women. One, June had found in the alley. The other had been the one Katara read about in the news. The feet Zuko and Sokka had discovered belonged to a third woman who's body was still being searched for. The first two women had been identified as radicals with beliefs that threatened Long Feng's vision for Ba Sing Se. 

There was still so much work to be done. It was always on Azula's mind. She and June were working on taking down the Dai Li but it was very difficult to track down every member and even then they had to prove they'd been doing something illegal. Taking down Long Feng was only the beginning

Later, Azula and Katara lay in bed watching horror videos on Youtube. Everyone was staying the night because of the snow. Hakoda and Bato were making Zuko sleep downstairs. Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee were allowed to sleep in the living room together but there wasn’t a lot of danger for anything PG-13 happening considering Ursa, Ikem, June, and Iroh were also sleeping down there on air mattresses. Hakoda and Bato didn’t know about Azula and Katara yet so the ‘no teenage couples sleeping together’ rule hadn’t kicked in. Azula and Katara planned to tell them eventually but being allowed to share a bed during sleepovers was a very nice perk. 

“Hit pause,” Azula whispered. 

Katara paused the video and gave Azula a questioning look. 

“I thought I heard something,” Azula whispered. 

“You say that every time we watch these paranormal videos Ty Lee sends,” Katara said. “I’m starting to think you’re a believer.” 

“Shut up I am not,” Azula said. 

“You are,” Katara said. “You’ve been spending too much time around Ty Lee and you totally believe in ghosts now.” 

“Shut up, no I don’t!” 

“Maybe this house is haunted.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Azula leaned in for a kiss. Just as things were getting very good though, there was another creak in the hallway. They froze. 

“I heard it that time,” Katara whispered. 

They got up and both tip-toed to the door. Katara cracked it open and they both peeked out. There was a loud thud, and then a stream of whispered curses. 

“Zuko?” Azula asked, opening the door all the way. 

“Sh!” Zuko said. 

The sound of someone walking up the stairs reached them and they all froze. 

“Say you were getting up for water,” Zuko said to Azula. 

“Bite me.” 

“Come on, please?” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be sneaking around and having secret midnight rendezvous with your boyfriend,” Azula snickered. 

“I will tell Hakoda and Bato about you two, so help me.” 

“Fine, go!” 

Zuko gave them a grateful look and darted down the hall and into Sokka’s room. 

Hakoda got to the top of the steps a minute later. “Everything okay?” he asked. 

“I was just getting a glass of water, sir,” Azula said. 

“Oh, alright,” Hakoda said, yawning. “Try not to wake up the people sleeping downstairs.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Hakoda disappeared down the steps and Azula and Katara burst into giggles and went back into Katara’s room, closing the door. 

They flopped onto the bed, still laughing. 

“I am going to have to tell my dads eventually,” Katara said after a bit. 

“Eventually,” Azula agreed.

They both leaned in for another kiss and within seconds the issue of when they’d tell Hakoda and Bato was forgotten. When they kissed it was easy to forget about everything else. The massive amounts of work still to be done to continue dismantling corruption felt far away. The increase in Katara’s nightmares since she’d started therapy and the sometimes frustrating experience of Azula, Zuko, and Ursa attending family therapy were faraway concepts. Azula’s concerns that she wouldn’t know how to do this hadn’t disappeared but they’d faded. Everything was still hard but it felt easier when she was with Katara. That had to be a good thing, didn't it? It was the beginning of something and it was scary at times, but it was also exciting and beautiful. When they kissed, the world disappeared and it was just them and it felt like maybe everything could be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this fic has made me SO happy. I really did put my heart and soul into this project & I had an amazing time creating it. I couldn't have done it without everyone leaving such kind comments 💗 
> 
> I've fallen in love with this universe & these characters & I do intend to create more for this series but I'm not sure when it will be. I'm starting my senior year of college & an internship next week. With school & this internship on top of the job I already have I won't have nearly as much time for writing as I have this summer. I will almost definitely write something around Halloween though because I am a sucker for Halloween themed fics. It might be a slice of life/'where are they now' story instead of another mystery though. 
> 
> Again, every kudos & bookmark but ESPECIALLY every comment means the world to me. Thank you SO much for taking the time to read my writing 💗

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you've taken the time to read my writing. the idea that people do that baffles me & makes my heart happy. if you wanna be friends on Tumblr my URL is juniperhillpatient
> 
> stay safe out there!


End file.
